decksfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Let's collaborate to create an excellent JLPT1 kanji deck! Many among us will pass the JLPT N1 exam one day, so how about collaborating to create a great Anki deck? Don't hesitate: click "Edit" and fix/improve the deck :-) Goals: * Check pronunciations (many are erroneous) * Remove rare meanings * Merge similar meanings, for instance `grace, elegance` → `elegance` * Intended model: Kanji on front, meaning and reading on back * Adding/removing words should only be done after discussion Easy things to check: * Check meaning on http://eow.alc.co.jp/search?q=%E4%BD%95 * Check pronunciation on http://www.csse.monash.edu.au/~jwb/cgi-bin/wwwjdic.cgi : (P) = usual pronunciation 嗚呼;Ah!, Oh!, Alas!;ああ 相;together, mutually, fellow;あい 相変わらず;as ever, as usual, the same;あいかわらず 相対;confrontation;あいたい 間柄;relation(ship);あいだがら 愛憎;likes and dislikes;あいぞう 合間;interval;あいま 曖昧;vague, ambiguous;あいまい 敢えて;dare (to do), challenge (to do);あえて 仰ぐ;to look up (to), to respect, to depend on, to ask for, to seek, to revere, to drink, to take;あおぐ 垢;dirt, filth;あか 亜科;suborder, subfamily;あか 銅;copper;あかがね 証;proof, evidence;あかし 赤字;deficit, go in the red;あかじ 明かす;to pass, spend, to reveal, to divulge;あかす 赤ちゃん;baby, infant;あかちゃん 明白;obvious, overt, plainly, frankly;あからさま 赤らむ;to become red, to redden, to blush;あからむ 明るい;bright, cheerful;あかるい 上がり;1. slope, advance income, crop yield, ascent, rise, advance, death, spinning, completion, stop, finish, after;あがり 上がる;to enter, to go up, to rise, to climb up, to advance, to appreciate, to be promoted, to improve, to call on,;あがる 商人;trader, shopkeeper, merchant;あきうど 空間;vacancy, room for rent or lease;あきま 諦め;resignation, acceptance, consolation;あきらめ 呆れる;to be amazed, to be shocked;あきれる 悪;evil, wickedness;あく 灰;puckery juice;あく 悪日;unlucky day;あくび 明くる;next, following;あくる 憧れ;yearning, longing, aspiration;あこがれ 顎;chin;あご 麻;flax, linen, hemp;あさ 明後日;day after tomorrow;あさって 朝寝坊;oversleeping, late riser;あさねぼう 浅ましい;wretched, miserable, shameful, mean, despicable, abject;あさましい 字;section of village;あざ 欺く;to deceive;あざむく 鮮やか;vivid, clear, brilliant;あざやか あざ笑う;to sneer at, to ridicule;あざわらう 味わい;flavour, meaning, significance;あじわい 東;east, Eastern Japan;あずま 焦る;to be in a hurry, to be impatient;あせる 彼処;1. (uk) there, over there, that place, 2. (X) (col) genitals;あそこ 値;value, price, cost, worth, merit;あたい 値する;to be worth, to deserve, to merit;あたいする 私;I (fem);あたし 当たり;hit, success, reaching the mark, per ..., vicinity, neighborhood;あたり 当たり前;usual, common, ordinary, natural, reasonable, obvious;あたりまえ 他人;another person, unrelated person, outsider, stranger;あだびと 彼方此方;here and there;あちこち 彼方;1. there, yonder, that;あちら 悪化;deterioration, growing worse, aggravation, degeneration, corruption;あっか 呆気ない;not enough, too quick (short long etc.);あっけない 悪口;abuse, insult, slander, evil speaking;あっこう 圧迫;pressure, coercion, oppression;あっぱく 扱い;treatment, service;あつかい 集まる;to gather, to collect, to assemble;あつまる 誂える;to give an order, to place an order;あつらえる 圧力;stress, pressure;あつりょく 当て;object, aim, end, hopes, expectations;あて 宛;addressed to;あて 当て字;phonetic-equivalent character, substitute character;あてじ 当てはまる;to apply (a rule);あてはまる 当てはめる;to apply, to adapt;あてはめる 宛てる;to address;あてる 跡継ぎ;heir, successor;あとつぎ 後回し;putting off, postponing;あとまわし 貴女;you, lady;あなた 彼の;that over there;あの 溢れる;to flood, to overflow, to brim over;あふれる 油絵;oil painting;あぶらえ 炙る;to scorch;あぶる 甘える;to behave like a spoiled child, to fawn on;あまえる 甘口;sweet flavour, mildness, flattery, stupidity;あまくち 雨具;rain gear;あまぐ 天;heavenly, imperial;あまつ 網;net, network;あみ 天地;heaven and earth, the universe, nature, top and bottom, realm, sphere, world;あめつち 操る;to manipulate, to operate, to pull strings;あやつる 危ぶむ;to fear, to have misgivings, to be doubtful, to mistrust;あやぶむ 過ち;fault, error, indiscretion;あやまち 誤る;to make a mistake;あやまる 歩み;walking;あゆみ 歩む;to walk, to go on foot;あゆむ 予め;beforehand, in advance, previously;あらかじめ 荒らす;to lay waste, to devastate, to damage, to invade, to break into;あらす 粗筋;outline, summary;あらすじ 争い;dispute, strife, quarrel, dissension, conflict, rivalry, contest;あらそい 改まる;to be renewed;あらたまる 荒っぽい;rough, rude;あらっぽい 凡ゆる;all, every;あらゆる 現われ;embodiment, materialization;あらわれ 現われる;to appear, to come in sight, to become visible, to come out, to embody, to materialize, to express oneself;あらわれる 有難う;Thank you;ありがとう 有様;state, condition, circumstances, the way things are or should be, truth;ありさま 有りのまま;the truth, fact, as it is, frankly;ありのまま 或る;a certain..., some...;ある 或いは;or, possibly;あるいは 彼此;one thing or another, this and that, this or that;あれこれ 合わす;to join together, to face, to unite, to be opposite, to combine, to connect, to add up, to mix, to match, to;あわす 合わせ;joint together, opposite, facing;あわせ 慌ただしい;busy, hurried, confused, flurried;あわただしい 慌てる;to become confused (disconcerted disorganized);あわてる 暗殺;assassination;あんさつ 暗算;mental arithmetic;あんざん 暗示;hint, suggestion;あんじ 案じる;to be anxious, to ponder;あんじる 安静;rest;あんせい 案の定;sure enough, as usual;あんのじょう 余り;not very (this form only used as adverb), not much, remainder, rest, remnant, surplus, balance, excess, rema;あんまり 依;depending on;い 良い;good;いい 伊井;that one, Italy;いい いい加減;moderate, right, random, not thorough, vague, irresponsible, halfhearted;いいかげん 言い訳;excuse, explanation;いいわけ 家出;running away from home, leaving home;いえで 家主;landlord;いえぬし 如何;how, in what way;いかが 生かす;to revive, to resuscitate, to make use of;いかす 雷;thunder;いかずち 如何に;how?, in what way?, how much?, however, whatever;いかに 如何にも;indeed, really, phrase meaning agreement;いかにも 怒り;anger, hatred;いかり 怒る;to get angry, to be angry;いかる 歪む;to warp, to swerve, to deflect, to be crooked, to be distorted, to be bent, to incline, to slant, to be perv;いがむ 粋;chic, style, purity, essence;いき 域外;outside the area;いきがい 意気込む;to be enthusiastic about;いきごむ 経緯;1. details, whole story, sequence of events, particulars, how it started, how things got this way, 2. c;いきさつ 行き違い;misunderstanding, estrangement, disagreement, crossing without meeting, going astray;いきちがい 行き成り;suddenly;いきなり 異議;objection, dissent, protest;いぎ 軍;war, battle, campaign, fight;いくさ 戦;war, battle, campaign, fight;いくさ 育成;rearing, training, nurture, cultivation, promotion;いくせい 幾多;many, numerous;いくた 活ける;to arrange (flowers);いける 異見;different opinion, objection;いけん 意向;intention, idea, inclination;いこう 移行;switching over to;いこう 碑;stone monument bearing an inscription;いしぶみ 衣装;clothing, costume, outfit, garment, dress;いしょう 意地;disposition, spirit, willpower, obstinacy, backbone, appetite;いじ 苛める;to tease, to torment, to persecute, to chastise;いじめる 移住;migration, immigration;いじゅう 弄る;to touch, to tamper with;いじる 何れ;where, which, who, anyway, anyhow, at any rate;いずれ 異性;the opposite sex;いせい 遺跡;historic ruins (remains relics);いせき 依然;still, as yet;いぜん 依存;dependence, dependent, reliance;いそん 委託;consign (goods (for sale) to a firm), entrust (person with something), commit;いたく 悪戯;tease, prank, trick, practical joke, mischief;いたずら 頂;(top of) head, summit, spire;いただき 戴きます;expression of gratitude before meals;いただきます 至って;very much, exceedingly, extremely;いたって 痛む;to hurt, to feel a pain, to be injured;いたむ 痛める;to hurt, to injure, to cause pain, to worry, to bother, to afflict, to be grieved over;いためる 炒める;to stir-fry;いためる 労る;to pity, to sympathize with, to console, to care for, to be kind to;いたわる 市;market, fair;いち 位地;place, situation, position, location;いち 一々;one by one, separately;いちいち 一概に;unconditionally, as a rule;いちがいに 一見;unfamiliar, never before met;いちげん 一言;single word;いちげん 一日;1. one day, 2. first of month;いちじつ 一定;fixed, settled, definite, uniform, regularized, defined, standardized, certain, prescribed;いちじょう 著しい;remarkable, considerable;いちじるしい 一同;all present, all concerned, all of us;いちどう 一人;one person;いちにん 一部;1. one copy e.g. of a document, 2. a part, partly, some;いちぶ 一部分;a part;いちぶぶん 一別;parting;いちべつ 一面;one side, one phase, front page, the other hand, the whole surface;いちめん 一目;a glance, a look, a glimpse;いちもく 一様;uniformity, evenness, similarity, equality, impartiality;いちよう 一律;evenness, uniformity, monotony, equality;いちりつ 一連;a series, a chain, a ream (of paper);いちれん 一括;all together, batch, one lump, one bundle, summing up;いっかつ 一気;drink!(said repeatedly as a party cheer);いっき 一挙に;at a stroke, with a single swoop;いっきょに 一切;all, everything, without exception, the whole, entirely, absolutely;いっさい 一心;one mind, wholeheartedness, the whole heart;いっしん 一帯;a region, a zone, the whole place;いったい 一敗;one defeat;いっぱい 一変;complete change, about-face;いっぺん 何時;when, how soon;いつ 何時か;sometime, someday, one day, some time or other, the other day, in due course, in time;いつか 何時でも;(at) any time, always, at all times, never (neg), whenever;いつでも 何時の間にか;before one knows, unnoticed, unawares;いつのまにか 何時までも;forever, for good, eternally, as long as one likes, indefinitely;いつまでも 何時も;always, usually, every time, never (with neg. verb);いつも 意図;intention, aim, design;いと 営む;to carry on (e.g. in ceremony), to run a business;いとなむ 暇;free time, leisure, leave, spare time, farewell;いとま 異動;a change;いどう 挑む;to challenge, to contend for, to make love to;いどむ 稲光;(flash of) lightning;いなびかり 古;antiquity, ancient times;いにしえ 祈り;prayer, supplication;いのり 鼾;snoring;いびき 今更;now, at this late hour;いまさら 未だ;as yet, hitherto, not yet (neg);いまだ 移民;emigration, immigration, emigrant, immigrant;いみん 厭々;unwillingly, grudgingly, shaking head in refusal (to children);いやいや 卑しい;greedy, vulgar, shabby, humble, base, mean, vile;いやしい 厭やらしい;detestable, disagreeable;いやらしい 愈々;more and more, all the more, increasingly, at last, beyond doubt;いよいよ 意欲;will, desire, ambition;いよく 苛々;getting nervous, irritation;いらいら 入口;entrance, gate, approach, mouth;いりくち 衣料;clothing;いりょう 威力;power, might, authority, influence;いりょく 入る;to get in, to go in, to come in, to flow into, to set, to set in;いる 衣類;clothes, clothing, garments;いるい 色々;various;いろいろ 異論;different opinion, objection;いろん 所謂;the so-called, so to speak;いわゆる 印;seal, stamp, mark, print;いん 員;member;いん 印鑑;stamp, seal;いんかん 陰気;gloom, melancholy;いんき 隠居;retirement, retired person;いんきょ 上下;high and low, up and down, unloading and loading, praising and blaming;うえした 浮かぶ;to float, to rise to surface, to come to mind;うかぶ 受かる;to pass (examination);うかる 含嗽;gargle, rinse mouth;うがい 受け入れ;receiving, acceptance;うけいれ 受け入れる;to accept, to receive;うけいれる 受け継ぐ;to inherit, to succeed, to take over;うけつぐ 受け付ける;to be accepted, to receive (an application);うけつける 受け止める;to catch, to stop the blow, to react to, to take;うけとめる 受け取り;receipt;うけとり 受身;passive, passive voice;うけみ 動き;movement, activity, trend, development, change;うごき 潮;tide;うしお 氏;family name;うじ 渦;swirl;うず 埋まる;to be buried, to be surrounded, to overflow, to be filled;うずまる 嘘つき;liar (sometimes said with not much seriousness), fibber;うそつき 打ち合わせ;business meeting, previous arrangement, appointment;うちあわせ 打ち合わせる;to knock together, to arrange;うちあわせる 打ち切る;to stop, to abort, to discontinue, to close;うちきる 打ち消し;negation, denial, negative;うちけし 打ち込む;to drive in (e.g. nail stake), to devote oneself to, to shoot into, to smash, to throw into, to cast int;うちこむ 団扇;fan;うちわ 内訳;the items, breakdown, classification;うちわけ 訴え;lawsuit, complaint;うったえ 鬱陶しい;gloomy, depressing;うっとうしい 写し;copy, duplicate, facsimile, transcript;うつし 空ろ;blank, cavity, hollow, empty (space);うつろ 器;bowl, vessel, container;うつわ 雨天;rainy weather;うてん 腕前;ability, skill, facility;うでまえ 饂飩;noodles (Japanese);うどん 促す;to urge, to press, to suggest, to demand, to stimulate, to quicken, to incite, to invite (attention to);うながす 唸る;to groan, to moan, to roar, to howl, to growl, to hum, to buzz, to sough;うなる 自惚れ;pretension, conceit, hubris;うぬぼれ 甘い;delicious;うまい 生まれつき;by nature, by birth, native;うまれつき 海路;sea route;うみじ 産む;to give birth, to deliver, to produce;うむ 埋め込む;to bury;うめこむ 梅干;dried plum;うめぼし 末;top end, tip;うら 裏返し;inside out, upside down;うらがえし 売り出し;(bargain) sale;うりだし 売り出す;to put on sale, to market, to become popular;うりだす 潤う;to be moist, to be damp, to get wet, to profit by, to be watered, to receive benefits, to favor, to charm, t;うるおう 五月蝿い;noisy, loud, fussy;うるさい 売れ行き;sales;うれゆき 浮気;flighty, fickle, wanton, unfaithful;うわき 上手;1. upper part, upper stream, left side (of a stage), 2. skillful (only in comparisons), dexterity (on;うわて 上回る;to exceed;うわまわる 植わる;to be planted;うわる 運営;management, administration, operation;うんえい 運送;shipping, marine transportation;うんそう 運賃;freight rates, shipping expenses, fare;うんちん 云々;and so on, and so forth, comment;うんぬん 運搬;transport, carriage;うんぱん 運命;fate;うんめい 運輸;transportation;うんゆ 運用;making use of, application, investment, practical use;うんよう 会;understanding;え 重;-fold, -ply;え 映写;projection;えいしゃ 英字;English letter (character);えいじ 衛生;health, hygiene, sanitation, medical;えいせい 映像;reflection, image;えいぞう 英雄;hero, great man;えいゆう 液;liquid, fluid;えき 役;war, campaign, battle;えき 閲覧;inspection, reading;えつらん 獲物;game, spoils, trophy;えもの 襟;neck, collar, lapel, neckband;えり 縁;chance, fate, destiny, relation, bonds, connection, karma;えん 塩;salt;えん 艶;charming, fascinating, voluptuous;えん 園;garden (esp. man-made);えん 円滑;harmony, smoothness;えんかつ 縁側;veranda, porch, balcony, open corridor;えんがわ 沿岸;coast, shore;えんがん 婉曲;euphemistic, circumlocution, roundabout, indirect, insinuating;えんきょく 演習;practice, exercises, manoeuvers;えんしゅう 演出;production (e.g. play), direction;えんしゅつ 演じる;to perform (a play), to play (a part), to act (a part), to commit (a blunder);えんじる 演ずる;to perform, to play;えんずる 沿線;along railway line;えんせん 縁談;marriage proposal, engagement;えんだん 遠方;long way, distant place;えんぽう 円満;perfection, harmony, peace, smoothness, completeness, satisfaction, integrity;えんまん 尾;tail, ridge;お 於;at, in, on;お 甥;nephew;おい 追い込む;to herd, to corner, to drive;おいこむ 美味しい;delicious, tasty;おいしい 追い出す;to expel, to drive out;おいだす 於いて;at, in, on;おいて お出でになる;to be;おいでになる 老いる;to age, to grow old;おいる 負う;to bear, to owe;おう 応急;emergency;おうきゅう 黄金;gold;おうごん 黄色;yellow;おうしょく 応募;subscription, application;おうぼ 大方;perhaps, almost all, majority;おおかた 大柄;large build, large pattern;おおがら 大げさ;grandiose, exaggerated;おおげさ 大事;important, valuable, serious matter;おおごと 大ざっぱ;rough (as in not precise), broad, sketchy;おおざっぱ 大筋;outline, summary;おおすじ 大空;heaven, firmament, the sky;おおぞら 大幅;full width, large scale, drastic;おおはば 大水;flood;おおみず 公;official, public, formal, open, governmental;おおやけ お蔭;(your) backing, assistance;おかげ お蔭様で;Thanks to god, thanks to you;おかげさまで 可笑しい;strange, funny, amusing, ridiculous;おかしい 犯す;to commit, to perpetrate, to violate, to rape;おかす 侵す;to invade, to raid, to trespass, to violate, to intrude on;おかす お菜;side dish, accompaniment for rice dishes;おかず 臆病;cowardice, timidity;おくびょう 遅らす;to retard, to delay;おくらす 遅れ;delay, lag;おくれ 起こす;to raise, to cause, to wake someone;おこす 行い;deed, conduct, behavior, action, asceticism;おこない 厳か;austere, majestic, dignified, stately, awful, impressive;おごそか 傲る;to be proud;おごる 長;chief, head;おさ 押さえる;to stop, to restrain, to seize, to repress, to suppress, to press down;おさえる お先に;before, ahead, previously;おさきに 収まる;to be obtained, to end, to settle into, to fit into, to be settled, to be paid, to be delivered;おさまる 納まる;to be obtained, to end, to settle into, to fit into, to be settled, to be paid, to be delivered;おさまる 治まる;to be at peace, to clamp down, to lessen (storm terror anger);おさまる お産;(giving) birth;おさん 教え;teachings, precept, lesson, doctrine;おしえ 押し込む;to push into, to crowd into;おしこむ 惜しむ;to be frugal, to value, to regret;おしむ お喋り;chattering, talk, idle talk, chat, chitchat, gossip, chatty, talkative, chatterbox, blabbermouth;おしゃべり お洒落;smartly dressed, someone smartly dressed, fashion-conscious;おしゃれ 押し寄せる;to push aside, to advance on;おしよせる お祖父さん;grandfather, male senior-citizen;おじいさん お邪魔します;Excuse me for disturbing (interrupting) you;おじゃまします 雄;male (animal);おす お世辞;flattery, compliment;おせじ 襲う;to attack;おそう 遅くとも;at the latest;おそくとも 恐らく;perhaps;おそらく 恐れ;fear, horror;おそれ 恐れ入る;to be filled with awe, to feel small, to be amazed, to be surprised, to be disconcerted, to be sorry, to b;おそれいる お大事に;Take care of yourself;おだいじに 煽てる;to stir up, to instigate, to flatter;おだてる 落ち込む;to fall into, to feel down (sad);おちこむ 落ち着き;calm, composure;おちつき 落ち葉;fallen leaves, leaf litter, defoliation, shedding leaves;おちば 落ちる;to fail (e.g. exam), to fall down, to drop;おちる 仰っしゃる;to say, to speak, to tell, to talk;おっしゃる 乙;1. strange, quaint, stylish, chic, spicy, queer, witty, tasty, romantic, 2. 2nd in rank, second sign of the;おつ お使い;errand;おつかい お手上げ;all over, given in, given up hope, bring to knees;おてあげ 御手洗い;toilet, restroom, lavatory, bathroom (US);おてあらい 弟;younger brother;おと 落とす;to drop, to lose, to let fall;おとす 訪れる;to visit;おとずれる 大人しい;obedient, docile, quiet;おとなしい 少女;daughter, young lady, virgin, maiden, little girl;おとめ お供;attendant, companion;おとも 衰える;to become weak, to decline, to wear, to abate, to decay, to wither, to waste away;おとろえる 脅かす;to threaten, to coerce;おどかす 脅す;to threaten, to menace;おどす 驚き;surprise, astonishment, wonder;おどろき 同い年;of the same age;おないどし 女子;woman, girl;おなご お願いします;please;おねがいします 各;each, every, either, respectively, severally;おのおの 自ずから;naturally, as a matter of course;おのずから お早う;Good morning;おはよう お祖母さん;grandmother, female senior-citizen;おばあさん 怯える;to become frightened, to have a nightmare;おびえる 夥しい;abundantly, innumerably;おびただしい 帯びる;to wear, to carry, to be entrusted, to have, to take on, to have a trace of, to be tinged with;おびる 覚え;memory, sense, experience;おぼえ 御負け;1. a discount, a prize, 2. something additional, bonus, an extra, 3. an exaggeration;おまけ お巡りさん;policeman (friendly term);おまわりさん お宮;Shinto shrine;おみや お襁褓;diaper, nappy;おむつ お目出度う;(ateji) (int) (uk) Congratulations!, an auspicious occasion!;おめでとう 面;face;おも 思い付き;plan, idea, suggestion;おもいつき 面白い;interesting, amusing;おもしろい 玩具;toy;おもちゃ 重なる;main, principal, important;おもなる 趣;meaning, tenor, gist, effect, appearance, taste, grace, charm, refinement;おもむき 赴く;to go, to proceed, to repair to, to become;おもむく 重役;heavy responsibilities, director;おもやく 重んじる;to respect, to honor, to esteem, to prize;おもんじる 重んずる;to honor, to respect, to esteem, to prize;おもんずる お休み;holiday, absence, rest, Good night;おやすみ お八;1. (uk) between meal snack, afternoon refreshment, afternoon tea, 2. mid-day snack;おやつ 凡そ;about, roughly, as a rule, approximately;およそ 及び;and, as well as;および 及ぶ;to reach, to come up to, to amount to, to befall, to happen to, to extend, to match, to equal;およぶ 織;weave, weaving, woven item;おり 檻;cage, pen, jail cell;おり 折り返す;to turn up, to fold back;おりかえす 織物;textile, fabric;おりもの 織る;to weave;おる 俺;I (ego) (boastful first-person pronoun);おれ 愚か;foolish, stupid;おろか 疎か;neglect, negligence, carelessness;おろそか 終わる;to finish, to close;おわる 音色;tone color, tone quality, timbre, synthesizer patch;おんいろ 温和;gentle, mild, moderate;おんわ 仮;tentative, provisional;か 科;department, section;か 個;article counter;か 下位;low rank, subordinate, lower order (e.g. byte);かい 階;-floor (counter), stories;かい 改悪;deterioration, changing for the worse;かいあく 海運;maritime, marine transportation;かいうん 改革;reform, reformation, innovation;かいかく 貝殻;shell;かいがら 階級;class, rank, grade;かいきゅう 海峡;channel;かいきょう 会見;interview, audience;かいけん 介護;nursing;かいご 開催;holding a meeting, open an exhibition;かいさい 回収;collection, recovery;かいしゅう 改修;repair, improvement;かいしゅう 怪獣;monster;かいじゅう 解除;cancellation, rescinding, release, calling off;かいじょ 回送;forwarding;かいそう 階層;class, level, stratum, hierarchy;かいそう 開拓;reclamation (of wasteland), cultivation, pioneer;かいたく 会談;conversation, conference, discussion, interview;かいだん 改定;reform;かいてい 改訂;revision;かいてい 街道;highway;かいどう 介入;intervention;かいにゅう 開発;development, exploitation;かいはつ 海抜;height above sea level;かいばつ 介抱;nursing, looking after;かいほう 解剖;dissection, autopsy;かいぼう 回覧;circulation;かいらん 海流;ocean current;かいりゅう 改良;improvement, reform;かいりょう 回路;circuit (electric);かいろ 顧みる;to look back, to turn around, to review;かえりみる 省みる;to reflect;かえりみる 返る;to return, to come back, to go back;かえる 顔付き;(outward) looks, features, face, countenance, expression;かおつき 掲げる;to publish, to print, to carry (an article), to put up, to hang out, to hoist, to fly (a sail), to float (a;かかげる 踵;(shoe) heel;かかと 係り;official, duty, person in charge;かかり 課外;extracurricular;かがい 書き取り;dictation;かきとり 書き取る;to write down, to take dictation, to take notes;かきとる 掻き回す;to stir up, to churn, to ransack, to disturb;かきまわす 欠く;to lack, to break, to crack, to chip;かく 角;1. angle, 2. bishop (shogi);かく 核;nucleus, kernel;かく 格;status, character, case;かく 佳句;beautiful passage of literature;かく 画;stroke;かく 格差;qualitative difference, disparity;かくさ 拡散;scattering, diffusion;かくさん 各種;every kind, all sorts;かくしゅ 隔週;every other week;かくしゅう 確信;conviction, confidence;かくしん 革新;reform, innovation;かくしん 確定;definition (math), decision, settlement;かくてい 獲得;acquisition, possession;かくとく 確保;guarantee, ensure, maintain, insure, secure;かくほ 革命;revolution;かくめい 確立;establishment;かくりつ 賭け;betting, gambling, a gamble;かけ 掛け;credit;かけ 駆け足;running fast, double time;かけあし 家計;household economy, family finances;かけい 駆けっこ;(foot) race;かけっこ 駆ける;to run (race esp. horse), to gallop, to canter;かける 賭ける;to wager, to bet, to risk, to stake, to gamble;かける ヶ月;#NAME?;かげつ 加工;manufacturing, processing, treatment;かこう 化合;chemical combination;かごう 嵩張る;to be bulky, to be unwieldy, to grow voluminous;かさばる 嵩む;to pile up, to increase;かさむ 風車;1. windmill, 2. pinwheel;かざぐるま 畏まりました;certainly!;かしこまりました 華奢;luxury, pomp, delicate, slender, gorgeous;かしゃ 箇所;passage, place, point, part;かしょ 火傷;burn, scald;かしょう 箇条書き;itemized form, itemization;かじょうがき 噛る;to chew, to bite (at), to gnaw, to nibble, to munch, to crunch, to have a smattering of;かじる 微か;faint, dim, weak, indistinct, hazy, poor, wretched;かすか 霞む;to grow hazy, to be misty;かすむ 化する;to change into, to convert into, to transform, to be reduced, to influence, to improve (someone);かする 擦る;to touch lightly, to take a percentage (from);かする 火星;Mars (planet);かせい 化石;fossil, petrifaction, fossilization;かせき 河川;rivers;かせん 化繊;synthetic fibres;かせん 過疎;depopulation;かそ 過多;excess, superabundance;かた 難い;difficult, hard;かたい 片思い;unrequited love;かたおもい 敵;enemy, rival;かたき 気質;spirit, character, trait, temperament, disposition;かたぎ 片付け;tidying up, finishing;かたづけ 傾く;to incline toward, to slant, to lurch, to heel over, to be disposed to, to trend toward, to be prone to, to;かたぶく 傾ける;to incline, to list, to bend, to lean, to tip, to tilt, to slant, to concentrate on, to ruin (a country), to;かたむける 固める;to harden, to freeze, to fortify;かためる 偏る;to be one-sided, to incline, to be partial, to be prejudiced, to lean, to be biased;かたよる 傍ら;beside(s), while, nearby;かたわら 課題;subject, theme, task;かだい 花壇;flower bed;かだん 家畜;domestic animals, livestock, cattle;かちく 画期;epoch-making;かっき 活発;vigor, active;かっぱつ 且つ;yet, and;かつ 割;divide, cut, halve, separate, split, rip, break, crack, smash, dilute;かつ 嘗て;once, ever;かつて 日付;date, dating;かづけ 門;gate;かど 叶う;to come true (wish);かなう 叶える;to grant (request wish);かなえる 金槌;1. (iron) hammer, 2. punishment;かなづち 鉄棒;iron rod, crowbar, horizontal bar (gymnastics);かなぼう 可成;considerably, fairly, quite;かなり 加入;becoming a member, joining, entry, admission, subscription, affiliation, adherence, signing;かにゅう 金庫;safe, vault, treasury, provider of funds;かねぐら 予言;prediction, promise, prognostication;かねごと 兼ねて;simultaneously;かねて 下番;going off duty;かばん 下品;inferior article;かひん 華美;pomp, splendor, gaudiness;かび 花粉;pollen;かふん 株式;stock (company);かぶしき 気触れる;to react to, to be influenced by, to go overboard for;かぶれる 貨幣;money, currency, coinage;かへい 構え;posture, pose, style;かまえ 構える;to set up;かまえる 加味;seasoning, flavoring;かみ 噛み切る;to bite off, to gnaw through;かみきる 過密;crowded;かみつ 瓶;earthenware pot;かめ かも知れない;may, might, perhaps, may be, possibly;かもしれない 粥;(rice) gruel;かゆ 痒い;itchy, itching;かゆい 揶揄う;to ridicule, to tease, to banter with, to make fun of;からかう 身体;the body;からだ 体付き;body build, figure;からだつき 絡む;to entangle, to entwine;からむ 借り;borrowing, debt, loan;かり 下吏;lower official;かり 加留多;(pt:) (n) playing cards (pt: carta);かるた 涸れる;to dry up, to run out;かれる 過労;overwork, strain;かろう 辛うじて;barely, narrowly, just manage to do st;かろうじて 側;side, row, surroundings, part, (watch) case;かわ 可愛い;pretty, cute, lovely, charming, dear, darling, pet;かわいい 可愛がる;to love, to be affectionate;かわいがる 可哀想;poor, pitiable, pathetic;かわいそう 可愛らしい;lovely, sweet;かわいらしい 交わす;to exchange (messages), to dodge, to parry, to avoid, to turn aside;かわす 代わる;to take the place of, to relieve, to be substituted for, to be exchanged, to change places with, to take;かわる 代わる代わる;alternately;かわるがわる 乾;heaven, emperor;かん 管;pipe, tube;かん 幹;(tree) trunk;かん 冠;crown, diadem, first, best, peerless, cap, naming, designating, initiating on coming of age, top character ra;かん 観;look, appearance, spectacle;かん 館;house, hall, building, hotel, inn, guesthouse;かん 簡易;simplicity, easiness, quasi-;かんい 感慨;strong feelings, deep emotion;かんがい 寒気;cold, frost, chill;かんき 簡潔;brevity, conciseness, simplicity;かんけつ 還元;resolution, reduction, return to origins;かんげん 刊行;publication, issue;かんこう 慣行;customary practice, habit, traditional event;かんこう 勧告;advice, counsel, remonstrance, recommendation;かんこく 看護;nursing, (army) nurse;かんご 漢語;Chinese word, Sino-Japanese word;かんご 換算;conversion, change, exchange;かんさん 監視;observation, guarding, inspection, surveillance;かんし 慣習;usual (historical) custom;かんしゅう 観衆;spectators, onlookers, members of the audience;かんしゅう 干渉;interference, intervention;かんしょう 感触;sense of touch, feeling, sensation;かんしょく 肝心;essential, fundamental, crucial, vital, main;かんじん 歓声;cheer, shout of joy;かんせい 感染;infection, contagion;かんせん 幹線;main line, trunk line;かんせん 関税;customs, duty, tariff;かんぜい 簡素;simplicity, plain;かんそ 観点;point of view;かんてん 感度;sensitivity, severity (quake);かんど 幹部;management, (executive) staff, leaders;かんぶ 勘弁;pardon, forgiveness, forbearance;かんべん 感無量;deep feeling, inexpressible feeling, filled with emotion;かんむりょう 勧誘;invitation, solicitation, canvassing, inducement, persuasion, encouragement;かんゆう 関与;participation, taking part in, participating in, being concerned in;かんよ 慣用;common, customary;かんよう 寛容;forbearance, tolerance, generosity;かんよう 観覧;viewing;かんらん 官僚;bureaucrat, bureaucracy;かんりょう 慣例;custom, precedent, of convention;かんれい 還暦;60th birthday;かんれき 貫禄;presence, dignity;かんろく 緩和;relief, mitigation;かんわ 蓋;cover, lid, cap;がい 街;~street, ~quarters;がい 外貨;imported goods, foreign money;がいか 外観;appearance, exterior, facade;がいかん 外相;Foreign Minister;がいしょう 害する;to injure, to damage, to harm, to kill, to hinder;がいする 概説;general statement, outline;がいせつ 該当;corresponding, answering to, coming under;がいとう 街頭;in the street;がいとう 概念;general idea, concept, notion;がいねん 外来;imported, outpatient clinic;がいらい 概略;outline, summary, gist, in brief;がいりゃく 学芸;arts and sciences, liberal arts;がくげい 学士;university graduate;がくし 学説;theory;がくせつ 楽譜;score (music);がくふ 学歴;academic background;がくれき 崖;cliff;がけ 雅致;artistry, good taste, elegance, grace;がち 合唱;chorus, singing in a chorus;がっしょう 合致;agreement, concurrence, conforming to;がっち 月日;(the) date;がっぴ 合併;combination, union, amalgamation, consolidation, merger, coalition, fusion, annexation, affiliation, incorpor;がっぺい 癌;cancer;がん 眼科;ophthalmology;がんか 眼球;eyeball;がんきゅう 眼鏡;spectacles, glasses;がんきょう 頑固;stubbornness, obstinacy;がんこ 願書;written application or petition;がんしょ 頑丈;solid, firm, stout, burly, strong, sturdy;がんじょう 岩石;rock;がんせき 元年;first year (of a specific reign);がんねん 贋物;imitation, counterfeit, forgery, sham;がんぶつ 元来;originally, primarily, essentially, logically, naturally;がんらい 生;pure, undiluted, raw, crude;き 期;period, time;き 企画;planning, project;きかく 規格;standard, norm;きかく 着飾る;to dress up;きかざる 器官;organ (of body), instrument;きかん 季刊;quarterly (e.g. magazine);きかん 危害;injury, harm, danger;きがい 気兼ね;hesitance, diffidence, feeling constraint, fear of troubling someone, having scruples about doing someth;きがね 気軽;cheerful, buoyant, lighthearted;きがる 危機;crisis;きき 聞き取り;listening comprehension;ききとり 効き目;effect, virtue, efficacy, impression;ききめ 帰京;returning to Tokyo;ききょう 基金;fund, foundation;ききん 棄権;abstain from voting, renunciation of a right;きけん 喜劇;comedy, funny show;きげき 起源;origin, beginning, rise;きげん 機構;mechanism, organization;きこう 既婚;marriage, married;きこん 記載;mention, entry;きさい 気障;affectation, conceit, snobbery;きざ 兆し;signs, omen, symptoms;きざし 兆;signs, omen, symptoms;きざし 軋む;to jar, to creak, to grate;きしむ 気象;weather, climate;きしょう 期日;fixed date, settlement date;きじつ 記述;describing, descriptor;きじゅつ 奇数;odd number;きすう 築く;to build, to pile up, to amass;きずく 傷付く;to be hurt, to be wounded, to get injured;きずつく 規制;regulation;きせい 汽船;steamship;きせん 寄贈;donation, presentation;きそう 貴族;noble, aristocrat;きぞく 鍛える;to forge, to drill, to temper, to train, to discipline;きたえる 来る;to come, to arrive, to be due to, to be next, to be forthcoming;きたる 気立て;disposition, nature;きだて 几帳面;methodical, punctual, steady;きちょうめん 切っ掛け;chance, start, cue, excuse, motive, impetus, occasion;きっかけ 喫茶;tea drinking, tea house;きっさ 屹度;1. (uk) surely, undoubtedly, certainly, without fail, 2. sternly, severely;きっと 規定;regulation, provisions;きてい 起点;starting point;きてん 軌道;orbit, railroad track;きどう 甲;1st in rank, first sign of the Chinese calendar, shell, instep, grade A;きのえ 気配;indication, market trend, worry;きはい 規範;model, standard, pattern, norm, criterion, example;きはん 気品;aroma;きひん 気風;character, traits, ethos;きふう 起伏;undulation;きふく 規模;scale, scope, plan, structure;きぼ 気まぐれ;whim, caprice, whimsy, fickle, moody, uneven temper;きまぐれ 生真面目;too serious, person who is too serious, honesty, sincerity;きまじめ 期末;end of term;きまつ 決まり悪い;feeling awkward, being ashamed;きまりわるい 決まる;to be decided, to be settled, to look good in (clothes);きまる 記名;signature, register;きめい 脚色;dramatization (e.g. film);きゃくしょく 脚本;scenario;きゃくほん 客観;objective;きゃっかん 規約;agreement, rules, code;きやく 救援;relief, rescue, reinforcement;きゅうえん 休学;temporary absence from school, suspension;きゅうがく 究極;ultimate, final, eventual;きゅうきょく 窮屈;narrow, tight, stiff, rigid, uneasy, formal, constrained;きゅうくつ 球根;(plant) bulb;きゅうこん 救済;relief, aid, rescue, salvation, help;きゅうさい 給食;school lunch, providing a meal;きゅうしょく 給仕;office boy (girl), page, waiter;きゅうじ 休戦;truce, armistice;きゅうせん 旧知;old friend, old friendship;きゅうち 宮殿;palace;きゅうでん 窮乏;poverty;きゅうぼう 丘陵;hill;きゅうりょう 共;both, neither (neg), all, and, as well as, including, with, together with, plural ending;きょう 供;offer, present, submit, serve (a meal), supply;きょう 驚異;wonder, miracle;きょうい 教員;teaching staff;きょういん 教科;subject, curriculum;きょうか 協会;association, society, organization;きょうかい 共感;sympathy, response;きょうかん 共学;coeducation;きょうがく 協議;conference, consultation, discussion, negotiation;きょうぎ 教訓;lesson, precept, moral instruction;きょうくん 境遇;environment, circumstances;きょうぐう 強行;forcing, enforcement;きょうこう 強硬;firm, vigorous, unbending, unyielding, strong, stubborn;きょうこう 凶作;bad harvest, poor crop;きょうさく 共産;communism;きょうさん 教材;teaching materials;きょうざい 教習;training, instruction;きょうしゅう 郷愁;nostalgia, homesickness;きょうしゅう 教職;teaching certificate, the teaching profession;きょうしょく 享受;reception, acceptance, enjoyment, being given;きょうじゅ 興じる;to amuse oneself, to make merry;きょうじる 強制;obligation, coercion, compulsion, enforcement;きょうせい 共存;coexistence;きょうそん 姉妹;sisters;きょうだい 協調;co-operation, conciliation, harmony, firm (market) tone;きょうちょう 協定;arrangement, pact, agreement;きょうてい 脅迫;threat, menace, coercion, terrorism;きょうはく 共鳴;resonance, sympathy;きょうめい 郷里;birth-place, home town;きょうり 強烈;strong, intense, severe;きょうれつ 共和;republicanism, cooperation;きょうわ 曲;tune, piece of music;きょく 局限;limit, localize;きょくげん 極端;extreme, extremity;きょくたん 居住;residence;きょじゅう 拒絶;refusal, rejection;きょぜつ 拒否;denial, veto, rejection, refusal;きょひ 許容;permission, pardon;きょよう 距離;distance, range;きょり 寄与;contribution, service;きよ 清らか;clean, pure, chaste;きよらか 気楽;at ease, comfortable;きらく 煌びやか;gorgeous, gaudy, dazzling, gay;きらびやか 切り;limits, end, bounds, period, place to leave off, closing sentence, all there is, only, since;きり 桐;paulownia tree;きり 切り替える;to change, to exchange, to convert, to renew, to throw a switch, to replace, to switch over;きりかえる 気流;atmospheric current;きりゅう 奇麗;pretty, clean, nice, tidy, beautiful, fair;きれい 切れ目;break, pause, gap, end, rift, interruption, cut, section, notch, incision, end (of a task);きれめ 際;edge, brink, verge, side;きわ 木綿;cotton;きわた 極めて;exceedingly, extremely;きわめて 僅;a little, small quantity;きん 近眼;nearsightedness, shortsightedness, myopia;きんがん 緊急;urgent, pressing, emergency;きんきゅう 近々;nearness, before long;きんきん 近郊;suburbs, outskirts;きんこう 均衡;equilibrium, balance;きんこう 近視;shortsightedness;きんし 禁じる;to prohibit;きんじる 禁ずる;to forbid, to suppress;きんずる 勤勉;industry, diligence;きんべん 勤務;service, duty, work;きんむ 禁物;taboo, forbidden thing;きんもつ 勤労;labor, exertion, diligent service;きんろう 議案;legislative bill;ぎあん 戯曲;play, drama;ぎきょく 議決;resolution, decision, vote;ぎけつ 議事堂;Diet building;ぎじどう 犠牲;sacrifice;ぎせい 偽造;forgery, falsification, fabrication, counterfeiting;ぎぞう 議題;topic of discussion, agenda;ぎだい 技能;technical skill, ability, capacity;ぎのう 逆転;(sudden) change, reversal, turn-around, coming from behind (baseball);ぎゃくてん 行;line, row, verse;ぎょう 業者;trader, merchant;ぎょうしゃ 行政;administration;ぎょうせい 業績;achievement, performance, results, work, contribution;ぎょうせき 業務;business, affairs, duties, work;ぎょうむ 玉;king (shogi);ぎょく 漁船;fishing boat;ぎょせん 漁村;fishing village;ぎょそん 義理;duty, sense of duty, honor, decency, courtesy, debt of gratitude, social obligation;ぎり 疑惑;doubt, misgivings, distrust, suspicion;ぎわく 吟味;testing, scrutiny, careful investigation;ぎんみ 区;ward, district, section;く 食い違う;to cross each other, to run counter to, to differ, to clash, to go awry;くいちがう 空腹;hunger;くうふく 区画;division, section, compartment, boundary, area, block;くかく 区間;section (of track etc);くかん 茎;stalk;くき 区切り;an end, a stop, punctuation;くぎり 潜る;1. to drive, to pass through, 2. to evade, to hide, 3. to dive (into or under water), to go undergro;くぐる 種々;variety;くさぐさ 嚏;sneeze;くしゃみ 旧事;past events, bygones;くじ 籤引;lottery, drawn lot;くじびき 擽ぐったい;ticklish;くすぐったい 草臥れる;to get tired, to wear out;くたびれる 下らない;good-for-nothing, stupid, trivial, worthless;くだらない 件;example, precedent, the usual, the said, the above-mentioned, (man) in question;くだん 口ずさむ;to hum something, to sing to oneself;くちずさむ 嘴;beak, bill;くちばし 朽ちる;to rot;くちる 屈折;bending, indentation, refraction;くっせつ くっ付く;to adhere to, to keep close to;くっつく くっ付ける;to attach;くっつける 覆す;to overturn, to upset, to overthrow, to undermine;くつがえす 諄い;verbose, importunate, heavy (taste);くどい 首飾り;necklace;くびかざり 首輪;necklace, choker;くびわ 組み合わせ;combination;くみあわせ 組み合わせる;to join together, to combine, to join up;くみあわせる 組み込む;to insert, to include, to cut in (printing);くみこむ 蔵;warehouse, cellar, magazine, granary, godown, depository, treasury, elevator;くら 苦しめる;to torment, to harass, to inflict pain;くるしめる 包む;to be engulfed in, to be enveloped by, to wrap up, to tuck in, to pack, to do up, to cover with, to dress i;くるむ 呉れ呉れも;repeatedly, sincerely, earnestly;くれぐれも 呉れる;to give, to let one have, to do for one, to be given;くれる 玄人;expert, professional, geisha, prostitute;くろうと 黒字;balance (figure) in the black;くろじ 君主;ruler, monarch;くんしゅ 愚痴;idle complaint, grumble;ぐち 群;group (math);ぐん 軍艦;warship, battleship;ぐんかん 群集;(social) group, crowd, throng, mob, multitude;ぐんしゅう 軍事;military affairs;ぐんじ 軍備;armaments, military preparations;ぐんび 軍服;military or naval uniform;ぐんぷく 刑;penalty, sentence, punishment;けい 頃;time, about, toward, approximately (time);けい 傾;lean, incline;けい 系;system, lineage, group;けい 経過;passage, expiration, progress;けいか 軽快;rhythmical (e.g. melody), casual (e.g. dress), light, nimble;けいかい 警戒;warning, admonition, vigilance;けいかい 計器;meter, gauge;けいき 契機;opportunity, chance;けいき 敬具;Sincerely yours;けいぐ 軽減;abatement;けいげん 掲載;appearance (e.g. article in paper);けいさい 傾斜;inclination, slant, slope, bevel, list, dip;けいしゃ 形成;formation;けいせい 形勢;condition, situation, prospects;けいせい 軽率;rash, thoughtless, careless, hasty;けいそつ 携帯;carrying something;けいたい 形態;form, shape, figure;けいたい 刑罰;judgement, penalty, punishment;けいばつ 経費;expenses, cost, outlay;けいひ 警部;police inspector;けいぶ 軽蔑;scorn, disdain;けいべつ 経歴;personal history, career;けいれき 経路;course, route, channel;けいろ 汚す;to disgrace, to dishonour;けがす 汚らわしい;filthy, unfair;けがらわしい 汚れ;uncleanness, impurity, disgrace;けがれ 汚れる;to get dirty, to become dirty;けがれる 獣;beast, brute;けだもの 吝嗇;stinginess, miser, miserliness, skinflint, tightwad, niggard, pinching pennies;けち 結核;tuberculosis, tubercule;けっかく 血管;blood vessel;けっかん 決行;doing (with resolve), carrying out (i.e. a plan);けっこう 決算;balance sheet, settlement of accounts;けっさん 決勝;decision of a contest, finals (in sports);けっしょう 結晶;crystal, crystallization;けっしょう 結成;formation;けっせい 結束;union, unity;けっそく 傑;excellence;けつ 決意;decision, determination;けつい 決議;resolution, vote, decision;けつぎ 結合;combination, union;けつごう 決断;decision, determination;けつだん 欠乏;want, shortage, famine;けつぼう 蹴飛ばす;to kick away, to kick off, to kick (someone), to refuse, to reject;けとばす 貶す;to speak ill of;けなす 煙たい;smoky, feeling awkward;けむたい 煙る;to smoke (e.g. fire);けむる 家来;retainer, retinue, servant;けらい 圏;sphere, circle, range;けん 権;authority, the right (to do something);けん 権威;authority, power, influence;けんい 兼業;side line, second business;けんぎょう 権限;power, authority, jurisdiction;けんげん 健在;in good health, well;けんざい 懸賞;offering prizes, winning, reward;けんしょう 検事;public prosecutor;けんじ 健全;health, soundness, wholesome;けんぜん 見地;point of view;けんち 賢明;wisdom, intelligence, prudence;けんめい 倹約;thrift, economy, frugality;けんやく 兼用;multi-use, combined use, combination, serving two purposes;けんよう 権力;power, authority, influence;けんりょく 劇団;troupe, theatrical company;げきだん 激励;encouragement;げきれい 月謝;monthly tuition fee;げっしゃ 月賦;monthly installment;げっぷ 下痢;diarrhoea;げり 原;original, primitive, primary, fundamental, raw;げん 原形;original form, base form;げんけい 現行;present, current, in operation;げんこう 原作;original work;げんさく 原子;atom;げんし 元首;ruler, sovereign;げんしゅ 原書;original document;げんしょ 減少;decrease, reduction, decline;げんしょう 現場;actual spot, scene, scene of the crime;げんじょう 元素;chemical element;げんそ 原則;principle, general rule;げんそく 現像;developing (film);げんぞう 現地;actual place, local;げんち 限定;limit, restriction;げんてい 原点;origin (coordinates), starting point;げんてん 原典;original (text);げんてん 減点;subtract, give a demerit;げんてん 原爆;atomic bomb;げんばく 原文;the text, original;げんぶん 厳密;strict, close;げんみつ 原油;crude oil;げんゆ 言論;discussion;げんろん 故;the late (deceased);こ 戸;counter for houses;こ 児;child, the young of animals;こ 巨;big, large, great;こ 恋する;to fall in love with, to love;こいする 溝;10^38, hundred undecillion (American), hundred sextillion (British);こう 校;-school, proof;こう 好意;good will, favor, courtesy;こうい 行為;act, deed, conduct;こうい 行員;bank clerk;こういん 交易;trade, commerce;こうえき 公演;public performance;こうえん 後悔;regret, repentance;こうかい 公開;presenting to the public;こうかい 航海;sail, voyage;こうかい 工学;engineering;こうがく 皇居;Imperial Palace;こうきょ 好況;prosperous conditions, healthy economy;こうきょう 抗議;protest, objection;こうぎ 鉱業;mining industry;こうぎょう 興業;industrial enterprise;こうぎょう 高原;tableland, plateau;こうげん 煌々と;brilliantly, brightly;こうこうと 考古学;archaeology;こうこがく 交互;mutual, reciprocal, alternate;こうご 工作;work, construction, handicraft, maneuvering;こうさく 耕作;cultivation, farming;こうさく 鉱山;mine (ore);こうざん 講習;short course, training;こうしゅう 交渉;negotiations, discussions, connection;こうしょう 高尚;high, noble, refined, advanced;こうしょう 行進;march, parade;こうしん 香辛料;spices;こうしんりょう 口述;verbal statement;こうじゅつ 控除;subsidy, deduction;こうじょ 向上;elevation, rise, improvement, advancement, progress;こうじょう 降水;rainfall, precipitation;こうすい 洪水;flood;こうずい 公然;open (e.g. secret), public, official;こうぜん 抗争;dispute, resistance;こうそう 構想;plan, plot, idea, conception;こうそう 拘束;restriction, restraint;こうそく 後退;retreat, backspace (BS);こうたい 光沢;brilliance, polish, lustre, glossy finish (of photographs);こうたく 公団;public corporation;こうだん 好調;favourable, promising, satisfactory, in good shape;こうちょう 口頭;oral;こうとう 講読;reading, translation;こうどく 購読;subscription (e.g. magazine);こうどく 購入;purchase, buy;こうにゅう 公認;official recognition, authorization, licence, accreditation;こうにん 光熱費;cost of fuel and light;こうねつひ 荒廃;ruin;こうはい 購買;purchase, buy;こうばい 好評;popularity, favorable reputation;こうひょう 交付;delivering, furnishing (with copies);こうふ 降伏;capitulation, surrender, submission;こうふく 興奮;excitement, stimulation, agitation, arousal;こうふん 公募;public appeal, public contribution;こうぼ 巧妙;ingenious, skillful, clever, deft;こうみょう 公用;government business, public use, public expense;こうよう 小売;retail;こうり 効率;efficiency;こうりつ 公立;public (institution);こうりつ 小柄;short (build);こがら 小切手;cheque, check;こぎって 国産;domestic products;こくさん 国定;state-sponsored, national;こくてい 国土;realm;こくど 告白;confession, acknowledgement;こくはく 国防;national defence;こくぼう 国有;national ownership;こくゆう 国連;U.N., United Nations;こくれん 漕ぐ;to row, to scull, to pedal;こぐ 焦げ茶;black tea;こげちゃ 個々;individual, one by one;ここ 箇箇;individual, separate;ここ 心地;feeling, sensation, mood;ここち 心得;knowledge, information;こころえ 心掛け;readiness, intention, aim;こころがけ 心掛ける;to bear in mind, to aim to do;こころがける 志;will, intention, motive;こころざし 志す;to plan, to intend, to aspire to, to set aims (sights on);こころざす 心強い;heartening, reassuring;こころづよい 心細い;helpless, forlorn, hopeless, unpromising, lonely, discouraging, disheartening;こころぼそい 試み;trial, experiment;こころみ 試みる;to try, to test;こころみる 快い;pleasant, agreeable;こころよい 凝らす;to freeze, to congeal;こごらす 凝る;to congeal, to freeze;こごる 拵える;to make, to manufacture;こしらえる 孤児;orphan;こじ 拗れる;to get complicated, to grow worse;こじれる 故人;the deceased, old friend;こじん 梢;treetop;こずえ 個性;individuality, personality, idiosyncrasy;こせい 戸籍;census, family register;こせき 小銭;coins, small change;こぜに 固体;solid (body);こたい 答え;answer, response;こたえ 堪える;to bear, to stand, to endure, to put up with, to support, to withstand, to resist, to brave, to be fit for, t;こたえる 火燵;table with heater, (orig) charcoal brazier in a floor well;こたつ 古代;ancient times;こだい 誇張;exaggeration;こちょう 滑稽;funny, humorous, comical, laughable, ridiculous, joking;こっけい 国交;diplomatic relations;こっこう 骨董品;curio;こっとうひん 骨;knack, skill;こつ 固定;fixation;こてい 事柄;matter, thing, affair, circumstance;ことがら 悉く;altogether, entirely;ことごとく 言伝;declaration, hearsay;ことづて 殊に;especially, above all;ことに 事によると;depending on the circumstances;ことによると 孤独;isolation, loneliness, solitude;こどく 粉々;in very small pieces;こなごな 此の;this;この この間;the other day, lately, recently;このあいだ この頃;recently;このごろ 好ましい;nice, likeable, desirable;このましい 個別;particular case;こべつ 零す;to spill;こぼす 零れる;to overflow, to spill;こぼれる 細やか;friendly;こまやか 混む;to be crowded;こむ 込める;to include, to put into;こめる 篭る;to seclude oneself, to be confined in, to be implied, to be stuffy;こもる 固有;characteristic, tradition, peculiar, inherent, eigen-;こゆう 雇用;employment (long term), hire;こよう 暦;calendar, almanac;こよみ 孤立;isolation, helplessness;こりつ 懲りる;to learn by experience, to be disgusted with;こりる 此れ;this;これ 此れ等;these;これら 魂;soul, spirit;こん 根気;patience, perseverance, energy;こんき 根拠;basis, foundation;こんきょ 混血;mixed race, mixed parentage;こんけつ 昆虫;insect, bug;こんちゅう 根底;root, basis, foundation;こんてい 混同;confusion, mixing, merger;こんどう 今日は;hello, good day (daytime greeting id);こんにちは 今晩は;good evening;こんばんは 根本;origin, source, foundation, root, base, principle;こんぽん 御;go-, honourable;ご 語彙;vocabulary, glossary;ごい 濠;moat;ごう 業;Buddhist karma, actions committed in a former life;ごう 号;number, issue;ごう 合意;agreement, consent, mutual understanding;ごうい 合議;consultation, conference;ごうぎ 強気;great, grand;ごうぎ 合成;synthesis, composition, synthetic, composite, mixed, combined, compound;ごうせい 護衛;guard, convoy, escort;ごえい 語句;words, phrases;ごく 極楽;paradise;ごくらく ご苦労様;Thank you very much for your....;ごくろうさま 語源;word root, word derivation, etymology;ごげん 誤差;error;ごさ ご座います;to be (polite), to exist;ございます ご馳走;feast, treating (someone);ごちそう ご馳走さま;feast;ごちそうさま 毎;each respectively;ごと 碁盤;Go board;ごばん ご無沙汰;not writing or contacting for a while;ごぶさた 誤魔化す;to deceive, to falsify, to misrepresent;ごまかす 御免ください;May I come in?;ごめんください 御覧なさい;(please) look, (please) try to do;ごらんなさい 佐;help;さ 再;re-, again, repeated;さい 差異;difference, disparity;さい 歳;#NAME?;さい 再会;another meeting, meeting again, reunion;さいかい 災害;calamity, disaster, misfortune;さいがい 細菌;bacillus, bacterium, germ;さいきん 細工;work, craftsmanship, tactics, trick;さいく 採掘;mining;さいくつ 採決;vote, roll call;さいけつ 再建;rebuilding, reconstruction, rehabilitation;さいけん 再現;reappearance, reproduction, return, revival;さいげん 採算;profit;さいさん 採集;collecting, gathering;さいしゅう 再生;playback, regeneration, resuscitation, return to life, rebirth, reincarnation, narrow escape, reclamation, r;さいせい 最善;the very best;さいぜん 採択;adoption, selection, choice;さいたく 再発;return, relapse, reoccurrence;さいはつ 栽培;cultivation;さいばい 細胞;cell (biology);さいぼう 採用;use, adopt;さいよう 遮る;to interrupt, to intercept, to obstruct;さえぎる 囀る;to sing, to chirp, to twitter;さえずる 冴える;to be clear, to be serene, to be cold, to be skillful;さえる 竿;rod, pole (e.g. for drying laundry);さお 栄える;to prosper, to flourish;さかえる 杯;wine cups;さかずき 逆立ち;handstand, headstand;さかだち 逆上る;to go back, to go upstream, to make retroactive;さかのぼる 盛る;to prosper, to flourish, to copulate (animals);さかる 差額;balance, difference, margin;さがく 下がる;to hang down, to abate, to retire, to fall, to step back;さがる 一昨昨日;two days before yesterday;さきおととい 先に;before, earlier than, ahead, beyond, away, previously, recently;さきに 詐欺;fraud, swindle;さぎ 作;a work, a harvest;さく 策;plan, policy;さく 柵;fence, paling;さく 削減;cut, reduction, curtailment;さくげん 錯誤;mistake;さくご 作戦;military or naval operations, tactics, strategy;さくせん 作物;literary work;さくぶつ 叫び;shout, scream, outcry;さけび 裂ける;to split, to tear, to burst;さける 捧げる;to lift up, to give, to offer, to consecrate, to devote, to sacrifice, to dedicate;ささげる 差し掛かる;to come near to, to approach;さしかかる 指図;instruction, mandate;さしず 差し出す;to present, to submit, to tender, to hold out;さしだす 差し支える;to interfere, to hinder, to become impeded;さしつかえる 差し引く;to deduct;さしひく 些事;something small or petty, trifle;さじ 授ける;to grant, to award, to teach;さずける 嘸;I am sure, certainly, no doubt;さぞ 定まる;to become settled, to be fixed;さだまる 定める;to decide, to establish, to determine;さだめる 錯覚;optical illusion, hallucination;さっかく 早急;urgent;さっきゅう 察する;to guess, to sense, to presume, to judge, to sympathize with;さっする 冊;counter for books;さつ 殺人;murder;さつじん 偖;well, now, then;さて 悟る;to attain enlightenment, to perceive, to understand, to discern;さとる 真実;truth, reality;さな 裁く;to judge;さばく 錆び;rust (colour);さび 左程;(not) very, (not) much;さほど 様;Mr. or Mrs., manner, kind, appearance;さま 三味線;three-stringed Japanese guitar, shamisen;さみせん 侍;Samurai, warrior;さむらい 然も;with gusto, with satisfaction;さも 作用;action, operation, effect, function;さよう 左様なら;good-bye;さようなら 拐う;to carry off, to run away with, to kidnap, to abduct;さらう 爽やか;fresh, refreshing, invigorating, clear, fluent, eloquent;さわやか 障る;to hinder, to interfere with, to affect, to do one harm, to be harmful to;さわる 酸;acid;さん 酸化;oxidation;さんか 山岳;mountains;さんがく 産休;maternity leave;さんきゅう 桟橋;wharf, bridge, jetty, pier;さんきょう 参議院;House of Councillors;さんぎいん 産後;postpartum, after childbirth;さんご 産出;yield, produce;さんしゅつ 参照;reference, consultation, consultation;さんしょう 参上;calling on, visiting;さんじょう 賛成;approval, agreement, support, favour;さんせい 賛美;praise, adoration, glorification;さんび 産婦人科;maternity and gynecology department;さんふじんか 産物;product, result, fruit;さんぶつ 山腹;hillside, mountainside;さんぷく 山脈;mountain range;さんみゃく 財;fortune, riches;ざい 財源;source of funds, resources, finances;ざいげん 在庫;stockpile, stock;ざいこ 財政;economy, financial affairs;ざいせい 座談会;symposium, round-table discussion;ざだんかい 雑貨;miscellaneous goods, general goods, sundries;ざっか 雑;rough, crude;ざつ 雑談;chatting, idle talk;ざつだん 雑木;various kinds of small trees, assorted trees;ざつぼく 座標;coordinate(s);ざひょう 残金;remaining money;ざんきん 残酷;cruelty, harshness;ざんこく 残高;(bank) balance, remainder;ざんだか 死;death, decease;し 次;order, sequence, times, next, below;し 仕上がり;finish, end, completion;しあがり 仕上げ;end, finishing touches, being finished;しあげ 仕上げる;to finish up, to complete;しあげる 明々後日;two days after tomorrow;しあさって 飼育;breeding, raising, rearing;しいく 強いて;by force;しいて 強いる;to force, to compel, to coerce;しいる 仕入れる;to lay in stock, to replenish stock, to procure;しいれる 歯科;dentistry;しか 資格;qualifications, requirements, capabilities;しかく 視覚;sense of sight, vision;しかく 仕掛け;device, trick, mechanism, gadget, (small) scale, half finished, commencement, set up, challenge;しかけ 仕掛ける;to commence, to lay (mines), to set (traps), to wage (war), to challenge;しかける 然し;however, but;しかし 然しながら;nevertheless, however;しかしながら 而も;moreover, furthermore, nevertheless, and yet;しかも 市街;urban areas, the streets, town, city;しがい 指揮;command, direction;しき 色彩;colour, hue, tints;しきさい 式場;ceremonial hall, place of ceremony (e.g. marriage);しきじょう 為来り;customs;しきたり 頻りに;frequently, repeatedly, incessantly, eagerly;しきりに 仕切る;to partition, to divide, to mark off, to settle accounts, to toe the mark;しきる 資金;funds, capital;しきん 施行;1. execution, enforcing, carrying out;しぎょう 仕組み;devising, plan, plot, contrivance, construction, arrangement;しくみ 死刑;death penalty, capital punishment;しけい 湿気る;to be damp, to be moist;しける 思考;thought;しこう 志向;intention, aim;しこう 嗜好;taste, liking, preference;しこう 視察;inspection, observation;しさつ 資産;property, fortune, means, assets;しさん 刺繍;embroidery;ししゅう 支持;support, maintenance;しじ 指示;indication, instruction, directions;しじ 雫;drop (of water);しずく 沈める;to sink, to submerge;しずめる 施設;institution, establishment, facility, (army) engineer;しせつ 子息;son;しそく 慕う;to yearn for, to miss, to adore, to love dearly;したう 従って;therefore, consequently, in accordance with;したがって 下心;secret intention, motive;したごころ 親しむ;to be intimate with, to befriend;したしむ 下調べ;preliminary investigation, preparation;したしらべ 下地;groundwork, foundation, inclination, aptitude, elementary knowledge of, grounding in, prearrangement, spade;したじ 認める;to write up;したためる 仕立てる;to tailor, to make, to prepare, to train, to send (a messenger);したてる 下取り;trade in, part exchange;したどり 下火;burning low, waning, declining;したび 失格;disqualification, elimination, incapacity (legal);しっかく 確り;firmly, tightly, reliable, level-headed, steady;しっかり 質素;simplicity, modesty, frugality;しっそ 失調;lack of harmony;しっちょう 嫉妬;jealousy;しっと 尻尾;tail (animal);しっぽ 室;room;しつ 質疑;question;しつぎ 躾;home discipline, training, upbringing, breeding;しつけ 仕付ける;to be used to a job, to begin to do, to baste, to tack, to plant;しつける 指摘;pointing out, identification;してき 視点;opinion, point of view, visual point;してん 萎びる;to wilt, to fade;しなびる 嫋か;supple, flexible, elastic;しなやか 屎尿;excreta, raw sewage, human waste, night soil;しにょう 凌ぐ;to outdo, to surpass, to endure, to keep out (rain), to stave off, to tide over, to pull through, to defy, t;しのぐ 始発;first train;しはつ 芝;lawn, sod, turf;しば 屡;often, again and again, frequently;しばしば 暫く;little while;しばらく 痺れる;to become numb, to go to sleep (i.e. a limb);しびれる 渋い;1. tasteful (clothing), cool, an aura of refined masculinity, 2. astringent, sullen, bitter (taste), 3;しぶい 私物;private property, personal effects;しぶつ 司法;administration of justice;しほう 脂肪;fat, grease, blubber;しぼう 志望;wish, desire, ambition;しぼう 萎む;to wither, to fade (away), to shrivel, to wilt;しぼむ 仕舞;end, termination, informal (Noh play);しまい 仕舞う;to finish, to close, to do something completely, to put away, to put an end to;しまう 始末;management, dealing, settlement, cleaning up afterwards;しまつ 泌み泌み;keenly, deeply, heartily;しみじみ 染みる;to pierce, to permeate;しみる 使命;mission, errand, message;しめい 締め切り;closing, cut-off, end, deadline, Closed, No Entrance;しめきり 僕;manservant, servant (of God);しもべ 社交;social life, social intercourse;しゃこう 謝絶;refusal;しゃぜつ 社宅;company owned house;しゃたく 吃逆;hiccough, hiccup;しゃっくり 喋る;to talk, to chat, to chatter;しゃべる 斜面;slope, slanting surface, bevel;しゃめん 洒落;frank, open-hearted;しゃらく 洒落る;to joke, to play on words, to dress stylishly;しゃれる 視野;field of vision, outlook;しや 種;kind, variety, species;しゅ 衆;masses, great number, the people;しゅう 周;circuit, lap, circumference, vicinity, Chou (dynasty);しゅう 収益;earnings, proceeds, returns;しゅうえき 修学;learning;しゅうがく 周期;cycle, period;しゅうき 衆議院;Lower House, House of Representatives;しゅうぎいん 就業;employment, starting work;しゅうぎょう 修行;pursuit of knowledge, studying, learning, training, ascetic practice, discipline;しゅうぎょう 集計;totalization, aggregate;しゅうけい 襲撃;attack, charge, raid;しゅうげき 収支;income and expenditure;しゅうし 終始;beginning and end, from beginning to end, doing a thing from beginning to end;しゅうし 修士;Masters degree program;しゅうし 収集;gathering up, collection, accumulation;しゅうしゅう 修飾;ornamentation, embellishment, decoration, adornment, polish up (writing), modification (gram);しゅうしょく 終日;all day;しゅうじつ 執着;attachment, adhesion, tenacity;しゅうじゃく 収容;accommodation, reception, seating, housing, custody, admission, entering (in a dictionary);しゅうよう 修了;completion (of a course);しゅうりょう 守衛;security guard, doorkeeper;しゅえい 主演;starring, playing the leading part;しゅえん 主観;subjectivity, subject, ego;しゅかん 祝賀;celebration, congratulations;しゅくが 宿命;fate, destiny, predestination;しゅくめい 主権;sovereignty, supremacy, dominion;しゅけん 手芸;handicrafts;しゅげい 主催;organization, sponsorship;しゅさい 取材;choice of subject, collecting data;しゅざい 趣旨;object, meaning;しゅし 主食;staple food;しゅしょく 主人公;protagonist, main character, hero(ine) (of a story), head of household;しゅじんこう 主体;subject, main constituent;しゅたい 主題;subject, theme, motif;しゅだい 出血;bleeding, haemorrhage;しゅっけつ 出産;(child)birth, delivery, production (of goods);しゅっさん 出社;arrival (in a country at work etc.);しゅっしゃ 出生;birth;しゅっしょう 出世;promotion, successful career, eminence;しゅっせ 出費;expenses, disbursements;しゅっぴ 出品;exhibit, display;しゅっぴん 出演;performance, stage appearance;しゅつえん 出題;proposing a question;しゅつだい 出動;sailing, marching, going out;しゅつどう 主導;main leadership;しゅどう 主任;person in charge, responsible official;しゅにん 首脳;head, brains;しゅのう 守備;defense;しゅび 手法;technique;しゅほう 私有;private ownership;しゆう 諸;various, many, several;しょ 背負う;to be burdened with, to carry on back or shoulder;しょう 象;phenomenon;しょう 症;illness;しょう 傷;wound, injury, hurt, cut, gash, bruise, scratch, scar, weak point;しょう 商;quotient;しょう 消去;elimination, erasing, dying out, melting away;しょうきょ 衝撃;shock, crash, impact, ballistic;しょうげき 証言;evidence, testimony;しょうげん 証拠;evidence, proof;しょうこ 消耗;exhaustion, consumption;しょうこう 照合;collation, comparison;しょうごう 詳細;detail, particulars;しょうさい 昇進;promotion;しょうしん 少数;minority, few;しょうすう 称する;to pretend, to take the name of, to feign, to purport;しょうする 消息;news, letter, circumstances;しょうそく 承諾;consent, acquiescence, agreement;しょうだく 象徴;symbol;しょうちょう 小児科;pediatrics;しょうにか 証人;witness;しょうにん 照明;illumination;しょうめい 勝利;victory, triumph, conquest, success, win;しょうり 奨励;encouragement, promotion, message, address;しょうれい 職員;staff member, personnel;しょくいん 職務;professional duties;しょくむ 諸君;Gentlemen!, Ladies!;しょくん 所在;whereabouts;しょざい 所々;here and there, some parts (of something);しょしょ 所持;possession, owning;しょじ 所属;attached to, belong to;しょぞく 処置;treatment;しょち 所定;fixed, prescribed;しょてい 所得;income, earnings;しょとく 初版;first edition;しょはん 処罰;punishment;しょばつ 書評;book review;しょひょう 処分;disposal, dealing, punishment;しょぶん 庶民;masses, common people;しょみん 庶務;general affairs;しょむ 私用;personal use, private business;しよう 仕様;way, method, resource, remedy, (technical) specification;しよう 使用人;employee, servant;しようにん 調べ;preparation, investigation, inspection;しらべ 知り合い;acquaintance;しりあい 退く;to retreat, to recede, to withdraw;しりぞく 退ける;to repel, to drive away;しりぞける 記す;to note, to write down;しるす 指令;orders, instructions, directive;しれい 代;price, materials, substitution;しろ 皺;wrinkles, creases;しわ 新;new;しん 進化;evolution, progress;しんか 殿;rear, rear unit guard;しんがり 審議;deliberation;しんぎ 進行;advance;しんこう 新興;rising, developing, emergent;しんこう 振興;promotion, encouragement;しんこう 申告;report, statement, filing a return, notification;しんこく 新婚;newly-wed;しんこん 審査;judging, inspection, examination, investigation;しんさ 紳士;gentleman;しんし 進出;advance, step forward;しんしゅつ 信者;believer, adherent, devotee, Christian;しんじゃ 真珠;pearl;しんじゅ 心中;double suicide, lovers suicide;しんじゅう 心情;mentality;しんじょう 新人;new face, newcomer;しんじん 神聖;holiness, sacredness, dignity;しんせい 親善;friendship;しんぜん 真相;truth, real situation;しんそう 新築;new building, new construction;しんちく 進呈;presentation;しんてい 進展;progress, development;しんてん 神殿;temple, sacred place;しんでん 進度;progress;しんど 振動;oscillation, vibration;しんどう 新入生;freshman, first-year student;しんにゅうせい 信任;trust, confidence, credence;しんにん 審判;refereeing, trial, judgement, umpire, referee;しんばん 神秘;mystery;しんぴ 辛抱;patience, endurance;しんぼう 真理;truth;しんり 侵略;aggression, invasion, raid;しんりゃく 診療;medical examination and treatment, diagnosis;しんりょう 進路;course, route;しんろ 自覚;self-conscious;じかく 地方;area, locality, district, region, the coast;じかた 自我;self, the ego;じが 磁気;magnetism;じき 磁器;porcelain, china;じき 事業;project, enterprise, business, industry, operations;じぎょう 地形;terrain, geographical features, topography;じぎょう 軸;axis, stem, shaft, axle;じく 自己;self, oneself;じこ 事項;matter, item, facts;じこう 時刻表;table, diagram, chart, timetable, schedule;じこくひょう 時差;time difference;じさ 自在;freely, at will;じざい 自主;independence, autonomy;じしゅ 自首;surrender, give oneself up;じしゅ 辞職;resignation;じしょく 自信;self-confidence;じしん 事前;prior, beforehand, in advance;じぜん 自尊心;self-respect, conceit;じそんしん 持続;continuation;じぞく 字体;type, font, lettering;じたい 辞退;refusal;じたい 実質;substance, essence;じっしつ 実践;practice, put into practice;じっせん 実態;truth, fact;じったい 実費;actual expense, cost price;じっぴ 十分;10 minutes;じっぷん 実;truth, reality, sincerity, fidelity, kindness, faith, substance, essence;じつ 実業家;industrialist, businessman;じつぎょうか 実情;real condition, actual circumstances, actual state of affairs;じつじょう 自転;rotation, spin;じてん 自動詞;intransitive verb (no direct obj);じどうし 地主;landlord;じぬし 耳鼻科;otolaryngology;じびか 地元;local;じもと 弱;weakness, the weak, little less then;じゃく 若干;some, few, number of;じゃっかん 砂利;gravel, ballast, pebbles;じゃり じゃん拳;rock-scissors-paper game;じゃんけん 住;dwelling, living;じゅう 従業員;employee, worker;じゅうぎょういん 従事;engaging, pursuing, following;じゅうじ 充実;fullness, completion, perfection, substantiality, enrichment;じゅうじつ 十字路;crossroads;じゅうじろ 絨毯;carpet;じゅうたん 柔軟;flexible, lithe;じゅうなん 重複;duplication, repetition, overlapping, redundancy, restoration;じゅうふく 重宝;priceless treasure, convenience, usefulness;じゅうほう 従来;up to now, so far, traditional;じゅうらい 塾;coaching school, lessons;じゅく 樹木;trees and shrubs, arbour;じゅもく 樹立;establish, create;じゅりつ 準急;local express (train slower than an express);じゅんきゅう 準じる;to follow, to conform, to apply to;じゅんじる 準ずる;to apply correspondingly, to correspond to, to be proportionate to, to conform to;じゅんずる 助;help, rescue, assistant;じょ 情;feelings, emotion, passion;じょう 畳;#NAME?;じょう 尉;jailer, old man, rank, company officer;じょう 嬢;young woman;じょう 状;shape;じょう 上位;superior (rank not class), higher order (e.g. byte), host computer (of connected device);じょうい 上演;performance (e.g. music);じょうえん 城下;land near the castle;じょうか 乗客;passenger;じょうかく 上空;sky, the skies, high-altitude sky, upper air;じょうくう 上司;superior authorities, boss;じょうし 情緒;emotion, feeling;じょうしょ 上昇;rising, ascending, climbing;じょうしょう 情勢;state of things, condition, situation;じょうせい 情熱;passion, enthusiasm, zeal;じょうねつ 丈夫;1. hero, gentleman, warrior, manly person, 2. good health, robustness, strong, solid, durable;じょうふ 譲歩;concession, conciliation, compromise;じょうほ 条約;treaty, pact;じょうやく 上陸;landing, disembarkation;じょうりく 蒸留;distillation;じょうりゅう 除外;exception, exclusion;じょがい 助言;advice, suggestion;じょげん 徐行;going slowly;じょこう 女史;Ms.;じょし 助詞;particle, postposition;じょし 助動詞;auxiliary verb;じょどうし 自立;independence, self-reliance;じりつ 人;man, person, people;じん 人格;personality, character, individuality;じんかく 人材;man of talent;じんざい 迅速;quick, fast, rapid, swift, prompt;じんそく 人体;human body;じんたい 人民;people, public;じんみん 人目;glimpse, public gaze;じんもく 水気;1. moisture, dampness, vapor, 2. dropsy, edema;すいき 水源;source of river, fountainhead;すいげん 推進;propulsion, driving force;すいしん 水洗;flushing;すいせん 吹奏;playing wind instruments;すいそう 推測;guess, conjecture;すいそく 水田;(water-filled) paddy field;すいでん 推理;reasoning, inference, mystery or detective genre (movie novel etc.);すいり 数詞;numeral;すうし 崇拝;worship, adoration, admiration, cult;すうはい 据え付ける;to install, to equip, to mount;すえつける 据える;to set (table), to lay (foundation), to place (gun), to apply (moxa);すえる 清々しい;fresh, refreshing;すがすがしい 過ぎ;past, after;すぎ 救い;help, aid, relief;すくい 掬う;to scoop, to ladle out;すくう 少なくとも;at least;すくなくとも 直ぐ;immediately, soon, easily, right (near), honest, upright;すぐ 健やか;vigorous, healthy, sound;すこやか 濯ぐ;to rinse, to wash out;すすぐ 進み;progress;すすみ 勧め;recommendation, advice, encouragement;すすめ 裾;(trouser) cuff, (skirt) hem, cut edge of a hairdo, foot of mountain;すそ 廃れる;to go out of use, to become obsolete, to die out, to go out of fashion;すたれる 酸っぱい;sour, acid;すっぱい 素敵;lovely, dreamy, beautiful, great, fantastic, superb, cool, capital;すてき 即ち;that is, namely, i.e.;すなわち 素早い;fast, quick, prompt, agile;すばやい 済ます;to finish, to get it over with, to settle, to conclude, to pay back;すます 澄ます;to clear, to make clear, to be unruffled, to look unconcerned, to look demure, look prim, put on airs;すます 済まない;sorry (phrase);すまない 済みません;sorry, excuse me;すみません 天皇;Emperor of Japan;すめらぎ 刷り;printing;すり 剃る;to shave;する 擦れ違い;chance encounter;すれちがい すれ違う;to pass by one another, to disagree, to miss each other;すれちがう 擦れる;to rub, to chafe, to wear, to become sophisticated;すれる 図々しい;impudent, shameless;ずうずうしい ずぶ濡れ;soaked, dripping wet;ずぶぬれ 制;system, organization, imperial command, laws, regulation, control, government, suppression, restraint, holdin;せい 製;-made, make;せい 生育;growth, development, breeding;せいいく 成果;results, fruits;せいか 正規;regular, legal, formal, established, legitimate;せいき 正義;justice, right, righteousness, correct meaning;せいぎ 生計;livelihood, living;せいけい 政権;administration, political power;せいけん 精巧;elaborate, delicate, exquisite;せいこう 制裁;restraint, sanctions, punishment;せいさい 政策;political measures, policy;せいさく 清算;liquidation, settlement;せいさん 星座;constellation;せいざ 生死;life and death;せいし 静止;stillness, repose, standing still;せいし 青春;youth, springtime of life, adolescent;せいしゅん 聖書;Bible, scriptures;せいしょ 誠実;sincere, honest, faithful;せいじつ 成熟;maturity, ripeness;せいじゅく 清純;purity, innocence;せいじゅん 正常;normalcy, normality, normal;せいじょう 制する;to control, to command, to get the better of;せいする 整然;orderly, regular, well-organized, trim, accurate;せいぜん 盛装;be dressed up, wear rich clothes;せいそう 盛大;grand, prosperous, magnificent;せいだい 清濁;good and evil, purity and impurity;せいだく 制定;enactment, establishment, creation;せいてい 静的;static;せいてき 製鉄;iron manufacture;せいてつ 晴天;fine weather;せいてん 正当;just, justifiable, right, due, proper, equitable, reasonable, legitimate, lawful;せいとう 成年;majority, adult age;せいねん 制服;uniform;せいふく 征服;conquest, subjugation, overcoming;せいふく 製法;manufacturing method, recipe, formula;せいほう 精密;precise, exact, detailed, minute, close;せいみつ 声明;declaration, statement, proclamation;せいめい 姓名;full name;せいめい 制約;limitation, restriction, condition, constraints;せいやく 生理;physiology, menses;せいり 勢力;influence, power, might, strength, potency, force, energy;せいりょく 整列;stand in a row, form a line;せいれつ 急かす;to hurry, to urge on;せかす 伜;son, my son;せがれ 責務;duty, obligation;せきむ 世辞;flattery, compliment;せじ 世帯;household;せたい 世代;generation, the world, the age;せだい 切開;clearing (land), opening up, cutting through;せっかい 接触;touch, contact;せっしょく 設置;establishment, institution;せっち 折衷;compromise, cross, blending, eclecticism;せっちゅう 設定;establishment, creation;せってい 説得;persuasion;せっとく 節;node, section, occasion, time;せつ 切実;compelling, serious, severe, acute, earnest, pressing, urgent;せつじつ 接続詞;conjunction;せつぞくし 切ない;painful, trying, oppressive, suffocating;せつない 設立;establishment, foundation, institution;せつりつ 攻め;attack, offence;せめ 世論;public opinion;せろん 仙;hermit, wizard;せん 前;before;せん 繊維;fibre, fiber, textile;せんい 選挙;election;せんきょ 宣教;religious mission;せんきょう 宣言;declaration, proclamation, announcement;せんげん 先行;preceding, going first;せんこう 選考;selection, screening;せんこう 戦災;war damage;せんさい 専修;specialization;せんしゅう 戦術;tactics;せんじゅつ 潜水;diving;せんすい 先先月;month before last;せんせんげつ 先先週;week before last;せんせんしゅう 先代;family predecessor, previous age, previous generation;せんだい 先だって;recently, the other day;せんだって 先着;first arrival;せんちゃく 先天的;a priori, inborn, innate, inherent, congenital, hereditary;せんてんてき 戦闘;battle, fight, combat;せんとう 潜入;infiltration, sneaking in;せんにゅう 船舶;ship;せんぱく 専用;exclusive use, personal use;せんよう 占領;occupation, capture, possession, have a room to oneself;せんりょう 戦力;war potential;せんりょく 税務署;tax office;ぜいむしょ 是正;correction, revision;ぜせい 絶版;out of print;ぜっぱん 絶望;despair, hopelessness;ぜつぼう 是非とも;by all means (with sense of not taking no for an answer);ぜひとも 膳;(small) table, tray, meal;ぜん 禅;Zen (Buddhism);ぜん 全快;complete recovery of health;ぜんかい 全盛;height of prosperity;ぜんせい 前提;preamble, premise, reason, prerequisite;ぜんてい 前途;future prospects, outlook, the journey ahead;ぜんと 全滅;annihilation;ぜんめつ 善良;goodness, excellence, virtue;ぜんりょう 前例;precedent;ぜんれい 僧;monk, priest;そう 沿う;to run along, to follow;そう 添う;to accompany, to become married, to comply with;そう 総;whole, all, general, gross;そう 相応;suitability, fitness;そうおう 総会;general meeting;そうかい 創刊;launching (e.g. newspaper), first issue;そうかん 送金;remittance, sending money;そうきん 走行;running a wheeled vehicle (e.g. car), traveling;そうこう 捜査;search (esp. in criminal investigations), investigation;そうさ 捜索;search (esp. for someone or something missing), investigation;そうさく 然うして;and, like that;そうして 装飾;ornament;そうしょく 操縦;management, handling, control, manipulation;そうじゅう 創造;creation;そうぞう 壮大;magnificent, grand, majestic, splendid;そうだい 騒動;strife, riot, rebellion;そうどう 遭難;disaster, shipwreck, accident;そうなん 相場;market price, speculation, estimation;そうば 装備;equipment;そうび 創立;establishment, founding, organization;そうりつ 添える;to add to, to attach, to append, to accompany, to garnish, to imitate, to annex;そえる 即座に;immediately, right away;そくざに 促進;promotion, acceleration, encouragement, facilitation, spurring on;そくしん 即する;to conform to, to agree with, to be adapted to, to be based on;そくする 束縛;restraint, shackles, restriction, confinement, binding;そくばく 側面;side, flank, sidelight, lateral;そくめん 其処;that place, there;そこ 其処で;so (conj), accordingly, now, then, thereupon;そこで 損なう;to harm, to hurt, to injure, to damage, to fail in doing;そこなう 其処ら;everywhere, somewhere, approximately, that area, around there;そこら 素材;raw materials, subject matter;そざい 阻止;obstruction, check, hindrance, prevention, interdiction;そし 然して;and;そして 訴訟;litigation, lawsuit;そしょう 育ち;breeding, growth;そだち 措置;measure, step;そち 其方;over there, the other;そちら 素っ気ない;cold, short, curt, blunt;そっけない 率直;frankness, candour, openheartedness;そっちょく 外方;look (or turn) the other way;そっぽ 備え付ける;to provide, to furnish, to equip, to install;そなえつける 備わる;to be furnished with, to be endowed with, to possess, to be among, to be one of, to be possessed of;そなわる その上;in addition, furthermore;そのうえ その内;eventually, sooner or later, of the previously mentioned;そのうち その為;hence, for that reason;そのため その外;besides, in addition, the rest;そのほか 其の儘;without change, as it is (i.e. now);そのまま 聳える;to rise, to tower, to soar;そびえる 素朴;simplicity, artlessness, naivete;そぼく 染まる;to dye;そまる 背く;to run counter to, to go against, to disobey, to infringe;そむく 染める;to dye, to colour;そめる 逸らす;to turn away, to avert;そらす 反り;warp, curvature, curve, arch;そり 其れ;it, that;それ 其れから;and then, after that;それから 各々;each, every, either, respectively, severally;それぞれ 其れで;and (conj), thereupon, because of that;それで 其れでは;in that situation, well then ...;それでは 其れでも;but (still), and yet, nevertheless, even so, notwithstanding;それでも 其れ共;or, or else;それとも 其れに;besides, moreover;それに 其れ程;to that degree, extent;それほど 其れ故;therefore, for that reason, so;それゆえ 揃い;set, suit, uniform;そろい 徐々;gradually, steadily, quietly, slowly, soon;そろそろ 損失;loss;そんしつ 存続;duration, continuance;そんぞく 沿い;along;ぞい 像;statue, image, figure, picture, portrait;ぞう 増強;augment, reinforce, increase;ぞうきょう 蔵相;Minister of Finance;ぞうしょう 増進;promoting, increase, advance;ぞうしん 他意;ill will, malice, another intention, secret purpose, ulterior motive, fickleness, double-mindedness;たい 対応;interaction, correspondence, coping with, dealing with;たいおう 退化;degeneration, retrogression;たいか 体格;physique, constitution;たいかく 大概;in general, mainly;たいがい 退学;dropping out of school;たいがく 大金;great cost;たいきん 待遇;treatment, reception;たいぐう 対決;confrontation, showdown;たいけつ 体験;personal experience;たいけん 対抗;opposition, antagonism;たいこう 対して;for, in regard to, per;たいして 大衆;general public;たいしゅう 対処;deal with, cope;たいしょ 退職;retirement (from office);たいしょく 退治;extermination;たいじ 態勢;attitude, conditions, preparations;たいせい 対談;talk, dialogue, conversation;たいだん 対等;equivalent;たいとう 滞納;non-payment, default;たいのう 対比;contrast, comparison;たいひ 大部;most (e.g. most part), greater, fairly, a good deal, much;たいぶ 対辺;(geometrical) opposite side;たいへん 待望;expectant waiting;たいぼう 怠慢;negligence, procrastination, carelessness;たいまん 対面;interview, meeting;たいめん 対立;confrontation, opposition, antagonism;たいりつ 体力;physical strength;たいりょく 対話;interactive, interaction, conversation, dialogue;たいわ 耐える;to bear, to endure;たえる 絶える;to die out, to peter out, to become extinct;たえる 高;quantity, amount, volume, number, amount of money;たか 高まる;to rise, to swell, to be promoted;たかまる 焚火;(open) fire;たきび 沢山;many, a lot, much;たくさん 逞しい;burly, strong, sturdy;たくましい 巧み;skill, cleverness;たくみ 類;a kind;たぐい 丈;height, stature, length, measure, all (one has);たけ 足し算;addition;たしざん 多数決;majority rule;たすうけつ 助け;assistance;たすけ 携わる;to participate, to take part;たずさわる 漂う;to drift about, to float, to hang in air;ただよう 立方;dancing (geisha);たちかた 忽ち;at once, in a moment, suddenly, all at once;たちまち 立ち寄る;to stop by, to drop in for a short visit;たちよる 達者;skillful, in good health;たっしゃ 尊い;precious, valuable, priceless, noble, exalted, sacred;たっとい 貴い;precious, valuable, priceless, noble, exalted, sacred;たっとい 尊ぶ;to value, to prize, to esteem;たっとぶ 絶つ;to sever, to cut off, to suppress, to abstain (from);たつ 盾;shield, buckler, escutcheon, pretext;たて 建前;face, official stance, public position or attitude (as opposed to private thoughts);たてまえ 奉る;to offer, to present, to revere, to do respectfully;たてまつる 例え;example, even if, if, though, although;たとえ 仮令;example, even if, if, though, although;たとえ 他動詞;transitive verb (direct obj);たどうし 辿り着く;to grope along to, to struggle on to, to arrive somewhere after a struggle;たどりつく 辿る;to follow (road), to pursue (course), to follow up;たどる 掌;the palm;たなごころ 楽しむ;to enjoy oneself;たのしむ 頼み;request, favor, reliance, dependence;たのみ 煙草;(pt:) (n) (uk) tobacco (pt: tabaco), cigarettes;たばこ 度々;often, repeatedly, frequently;たびたび 他方;another side, different direction, (on) the other hand;たほう 多忙;busy, pressure of work;たぼう 給う;to receive, to grant;たまう 偶に;occasionally, once in a while;たまに 堪らない;intolerable, unbearable, unendurable;たまらない 溜まり;collected things, gathering place, arrears;たまり 賜る;to grant, to bestow;たまわる 例;instance, example, case, precedent, experience, custom, usage, parallel, illustration;ためし 躊躇う;to hesitate;ためらう 保つ;to keep, to preserve, to hold, to retain, to maintain, to support, to sustain, to last, to endure, to keep we;たもつ 容易い;easy, simple, light;たやすい 多様;diversity, variety;たよう 弛み;slack, slackening, dullness, letdown;たるみ 弛む;to slacken, to loosen, to relax;たるむ 誰;adjectival suffix for a person;たれ 垂れる;to hang, to droop, to drop, to lower, to pull down, to dangle, to sag, to drip, to ooze, to trickle, to leave;たれる 歎;grief, sigh, lamentation;たん 反;roll of cloth (c. 10 yds.), .245 acres, 300 tsubo;たん 単一;single, simple, sole, individual, unitory;たんいつ 短歌;tanka, 31-syllable Japanese poem;たんか 担架;stretcher, litter;たんか 短気;quick temper;たんき 探検;exploration, expedition;たんけん 短縮;shortening, abbreviation, reduction;たんしゅく 箪笥;chest of drawers;たんす 炭素;carbon ©;たんそ 短大;junior college;たんだい 単調;monotony, monotone, dullness;たんちょう 単独;sole, independence, single, solo (flight);たんどく 短波;short wave;たんぱ 蛋白質;protein;たんぱくしつ 第;ordinal;だい 第一;first, foremost, # 1;だいいち 大胆;bold, daring, audacious;だいたん 台無し;mess, spoiled, (come to) nothing;だいなし 大便;feces, excrement, shit;だいべん 代弁;pay by proxy, act for another, speak for another;だいべん 台本;libretto, scenario;だいほん 代用;substitution;だいよう 打開;break in the deadlock;だかい 妥協;compromise, giving in;だきょう 妥結;agreement;だけつ 打撃;1. blow, shock, strike, damage, 2. batting (baseball);だげき 駄作;poor work, rubbish;ださく 脱出;escape;だっしゅつ 脱する;to escape from, to get out;だっする 脱退;secession;だったい 騙す;to trick, to cheat, to deceive;だます 怠い;sluggish, feel heavy, languid, dull;だるい 壇;1. platform, podium, rostrum, 2. (arch) mandala;だん 団結;unity, union, combination;だんけつ 断言;declaration, affirmation;だんげん 断然;firmly, absolutely, definitely;だんぜん 段々;gradually, by degrees;だんだん 旦那;master (of house), husband (informal);だんな 断面;cross section;だんめん 弾力;elasticity, flexibility;だんりょく 治安;public order;ちあん 近付く;to approach, to get near, to get acquainted with, to get closer;ちかづく 違える;to change;ちがえる 契る;to pledge, to promise, to swear;ちぎる 畜産;animal husbandry;ちくさん 畜生;beast, brute, damn;ちくしょう 蓄積;accumulation, accumulate, store;ちくせき 知性;intelligence;ちせい 乳;milk, breast, loop;ちち 父母;father and mother, parents;ちちはは 縮まる;to be shortened, to be contracted, to shrink;ちぢまる 窒息;suffocation;ちっそく 些とも;not at all (neg. verb);ちっとも 秩序;order, regularity, system, method;ちつじょ 知的;intellectual;ちてき 著;counter for suits of clothing, arriving at ..;ちゃく 着;counter for suits of clothing, arriving at ..;ちゃく 着手;embarkation, launch;ちゃくしゅ 着色;colouring, coloring;ちゃくしょく 着席;sit down, seat;ちゃくせき 着目;attention;ちゃくもく 着陸;landing, alighting, touch down;ちゃくりく 着工;start of (construction) work;ちゃっこう 茶の間;living room (Japanese style);ちゃのま 茶の湯;tea ceremony;ちゃのゆ 昼間;daytime, during the day;ちゅうかん 宙返り;somersault, looping-the-loop;ちゅうがえり 中継;relay, hook-up;ちゅうけい 忠告;advice, warning;ちゅうこく 中指;middle finger;ちゅうし 中傷;slander, libel, defamation;ちゅうしょう 忠実;fidelity, faithfulness;ちゅうじつ 中枢;centre, pivot, mainstay, nucleus, backbone, central figure, pillar, key man;ちゅうすう 抽選;lottery, raffle, drawing (of lots);ちゅうせん 中断;interruption, suspension, break;ちゅうだん 中腹;irritated, offended;ちゅうっぱら 中毒;poisoning;ちゅうどく 仲人;go-between, matchmaker;ちゅうにん 昼飯;lunch, midday meal;ちゅうはん 中立;neutrality;ちゅうりつ 中和;neutralize, counteract;ちゅうわ 腸;guts, bowels, intestines;ちょう 蝶;butterfly;ちょう 超;super-, ultra-, hyper-;ちょう 庁;government office;ちょう 調印;signature, sign, sealing;ちょういん 聴覚;the sense of hearing;ちょうかく 長官;chief, (government) secretary;ちょうかん 聴講;lecture attendance, auditing;ちょうこう 徴収;collection, levy;ちょうしゅう 聴診器;stethoscope;ちょうしんき 長大;very long, great length;ちょうだい 調停;arbitration, conciliation, mediation;ちょうてい 恰度;just, right, exactly;ちょうど 長編;long (e.g. novel film);ちょうへん 丁目;district of a town, city block (of irregular size);ちょうめ 調理;cooking;ちょうり 調和;harmony;ちょうわ 直面;confrontation;ちょくめん 著書;literary work, book;ちょしょ 貯蓄;savings;ちょちく 直感;intuition;ちょっかん 一寸;(ateji) (adv int) (uk) just a minute, a short time, a while, just a little, somewhat, easily, readily, rath;ちょっと 著名;well-known, noted, celebrated;ちょめい 塵取り;dustpan;ちりとり 治療;medical treatment;ちりょう 賃金;wages;ちんぎん 沈殿;precipitation, settlement;ちんでん 沈没;sinking, foundering;ちんぼつ 沈黙;silence, reticence;ちんもく 陳列;exhibition, display, show;ちんれつ 追及;gaining on, carrying out, solving (crime);ついきゅう 追跡;pursuit;ついせき 次いで;next, secondly, subsequently;ついで 追放;exile, banishment;ついほう 費やす;to spend, to devote, to waste;ついやす 墜落;falling, crashing;ついらく 通;connoisseur, counter for letters;つう 痛感;feeling keenly, fully realizing;つうかん 通常;common, general, usually;つうじょう 痛切;keen, acute;つうせつ 杖;cane;つえ 遣い;mission, simple task, doing;つかい 使い道;use;つかいみち 仕える;to serve, to work for;つかえる 司る;to rule, to govern, to administer;つかさどる 束の間;moment, brief time, brief, transient;つかのま 付き;attached to, impression, sociality, appearance, furnished with, under, to;つき 付き合う;to associate with, to keep company with, to get on with;つきあう 月並み;every month, common;つきなみ 尽きる;to be used up, to be run out, to be exhausted, to be consumed, to come to an end;つきる 継ぎ目;a joint, joining point;つぎめ 吐く;1. to breathe, 2. to tell (lies), 3. to vomit, to disgorge;つく 尽くす;to exhaust, to run out, to serve (a person), to befriend;つくす 作り;make-up, sliced raw fish;つくり 造り;make up, structure, physique;つくり 造る;to make, to create, to manufacture, to draw up, to write, to compose, to build, to coin, to cultivate, to org;つくる 繕う;to mend, to repair, to fix, to patch up, to darn, to tidy up, to adjust, to trim;つくろう 接ぐ;to join, to piece together, to set (bones), to graft (trees);つぐ 継ぐ;to succeed;つぐ 付け加える;to add one thing to another;つけくわえる 告げる;to inform;つげる 辻褄;coherence, consistency;つじつま 途中;on the way, en route;つちゅう 突っ張る;to support, to become stiff, to become taut, to thrust (ones opponent), to stick to (ones opinion), to in;つっぱる 筒;pipe, tube;つつ 銃;gun;つつ 突く;1. to thrust, to strike, to attack, 2. to poke, to nudge, to pick at;つつく 慎む;to be careful, to be chaste or discreet, to abstain or refrain;つつしむ 伝言;verbal message, rumor, word;つてごと 勤まる;to be fit for, to be equal to, to function properly;つとまる 勤め先;place of work;つとめさき 努めて;make an effort!, work hard!;つとめて 津波;tsunami, tidal wave;つなみ 抓る;to pinch;つねる 募る;to invite, to solicit help participation etc;つのる 唾;saliva, sputum;つば 呟く;to mutter, to murmur;つぶやく 瞑る;to close the eyes;つぶる 壷;tsubo jar, pot, vase;つぼ 蕾;bud, flower bud;つぼみ 躓く;to stumble, to trip;つまずく 摘む;to pinch, to hold, to pick up;つまむ 詰らない;insignificant, boring, trifling;つまらない 詰まり;in short, in brief, in other words, that is to say, in the long run, after all, blockade, stuffing, ultimate;つまり 積もり;intention, plan;つもり 露;dew;つゆ 強まる;to get strong, to gain strength;つよまる 強める;to strengthen, to emphasize;つよめる 連なる;to extend, to stretch out, to stand in a row;つらなる 貫く;to go through;つらぬく 連ねる;to link, to join, to put together;つらねる 釣り;fishing, angling;つり 吊り革;strap;つりかわ 釣鐘;hanging bell;つりがね 吊るす;to hang;つるす 手当て;allowance, compensation, treatment, medical care;てあて 体;appearance, air, condition, state, form;てい 提供;offer, tender, program sponsoring, furnishing;ていきょう 定義;definition;ていぎ 提携;cooperation, tie-up, joint business, link-up;ていけい 体裁;decency, style, form, appearance, show, get-up, format;ていさい 梯子;ladder, stairs;ていし 定食;set meal, special (of the day);ていしょく 提示;presentation, exhibit, suggest, citation;ていじ 訂正;correction, revision;ていせい 停滞;stagnation, tie-up, congestion, retention, accumulation, falling into arrears;ていたい 邸宅;mansion, residence;ていたく 定年;retirement age;ていねん 堤防;bank, weir;ていぼう 手遅れ;too late, belated treatment;ておくれ 手数;number of moves, trouble;てかず 手掛かり;contact, trail, scent, on hand, hand hold, clue, key;てがかり 手掛ける;to handle, to manage, to work with, to rear, to look after, to have experience with;てがける 手軽;easy, simple, informal, offhand, cheap;てがる 的;-like, typical;てき 適応;adaptation, accommodation, conformity;てきおう 適宜;suitability;てきぎ 適性;aptitude;てきせい 手際;performance, skill, tact;てぎわ 手順;process, procedure, protocol;てじゅん 手錠;handcuffs, manacles;てじょう 手近;near, handy, familiar;てぢか 鉄鋼;iron and steel;てっこう 徹する;to sink in, to penetrate, to devote oneself, to believe in, to go through, to do intently and exclusively;てっする 鉄片;iron scraps;てっぺん 手配;arrangement, search (by police);てはい 手筈;arrangement, plan, programme;てはず 手引き;guidance, guide, introduction;てびき 手本;model, pattern;てほん 手回し;preparations, arrangements;てまわし 手元;on hand, at hand, at home;てもと 照り返す;to reflect, to throw back light;てりかえす 手分け;division of labour;てわけ 店;store, shop, establishment;てん 点火;ignition, lighting, set fire to;てんか 転回;revolution, rotation;てんかい 転換;convert, divert;てんかん 転居;moving, changing residence;てんきょ 転勤;transfer, transmission;てんきん 点検;inspection, examination, checking;てんけん 転校;change schools;てんこう 天国;paradise, heaven, Kingdom of Heaven;てんごく 天才;genius, prodigy, natural gift;てんさい 天災;natural calamity, disaster;てんさい 展示;exhibition, display;てんじ 天井;ceiling, ceiling price;てんじょう 転じる;to turn, to shift, to alter, to distract;てんじる 点線;dotted line, perforated line;てんせん 天体;heavenly body;てんたい 転転;rolling about, moving from place to place, being passed around repeatedly;てんてん 転任;change of post;てんにん 展望;view, outlook, prospect;てんぼう 転落;fall, degradation, slump;てんらく 出合う;to meet by chance, to come across, to happen to encounter, to hold a rendezvous, to have a date;であう 出入り口;exit and entrance;でいりぐち 出来物;able man, tumour, growth, boil, ulcer, abcess, rash, pimple;できもの 出切る;to be out of, to have no more at hand;できる 出くわす;to happen to meet, to come across;でくわす 出鱈目;irresponsible utterance, nonsense, nonsensical, random, haphazard, unsystematic;でたらめ 出直し;adjustment, touch up;でなおし 田園;country, rural districts;でんえん 電源;source of electricity, power (button on TV etc.);でんげん 伝説;tradition, legend, folklore;でんせつ 電線;electric line;でんせん 伝達;transmission (e.g. news), communication, delivery;でんたつ 伝来;ancestral, hereditary, imported, transmitted, handed down;でんらい 問い合わせる;to enquire, to seek information;といあわせる 問屋;wholesale store;といや 問う;to ask, to question, to charge (i.e. with a crime), to accuse, without regard to (neg);とう 棟;place, section, building;とう 等;et cetera, etc., and the like;とう 陶器;pottery, ceramics;とうき 等級;grade, class;とうきゅう 討議;debate, discussion;とうぎ 登校;attendance (at school);とうこう 統合;integration, unification, synthesis;とうごう 倒産;(corporate) bankruptcy, insolvency;とうさん 投資;investment;とうし 統治;rule, reign, government, governing;とうじ 統制;regulation, control;とうせい 当選;being elected, winning the prize;とうせん 逃走;flight, desertion, escape;とうそう 統率;command, lead, generalship, leadership;とうそつ 到達;reaching, attaining, arrival;とうたつ 到底;(cannot) possibly;とうてい 丁々;clashing of swords, felling of trees, ringing of an ax;とうとう 投入;throw, investment, making (an electrical circuit);とうにゅう 当人;the one concerned, the said person;とうにん 逃亡;escape;とうぼう 冬眠;hibernation, winter sleep;とうみん 登録;registration, register, entry, record;とうろく 討論;debate, discussion;とうろん 遠ざかる;to go far off;とおざかる 遠回り;detour, roundabout way;とおまわり 通りかかる;to happen to pass by;とおりかかる 兎角;anyhow, anyway, somehow or other, generally speaking, in any case, this and that, many, be apt to;とかく 咎める;to blame, to find fault, to take someone to task, to aggravate (an injury);とがめる 時折;sometimes;ときおり 跡切れる;to pause, to be interrupted;とぎれる 説く;to explain, to advocate, to preach, to persuade;とく 特技;special skill;とくぎ 特産;specialty, special product;とくさん 特集;feature (e.g. newspaper), special edition, report;とくしゅう 得点;score, points made, marks obtained, runs;とくてん 特派;send specially, special envoy;とくは 特有;characteristic (of), peculiar (to);とくゆう 研ぐ;to sharpen, to grind, to scour, to hone, to polish, to wash (rice);とぐ 刺;thorn, splinter, spine, biting words;とげ 遂げる;to accomplish, to achieve, to carry out;とげる 床;bed, sickbed, alcove, padding;とこ 所が;however, while, even if;ところが 所で;by the way, even if, no matter what;ところで 年頃;age, marriageable age, age of puberty, adolescence, for some years;としごろ 年寄り;old people, the aged;としより 戸締り;closing up, fastening the doors;とじまり 途上;en route, half way;とじょう 綴じる;to bind, to file;とじる 途絶える;to stop, to cease, to come to an end;とだえる 特許;special permission, patent;とっきょ 疾っくに;long ago, already, a long time ago;とっくに 特権;privilege, special right;とっけん 咄嗟;moment, instant;とっさ 取っ手;handle, grip, knob;とって 突破;breaking through, breakthrough, penetration;とっぱ 突如;suddenly, all of a sudden;とつじょ 迚も;very, awfully, exceedingly;とても 整える;to put in order, to get ready, to arrange, to adjust;ととのえる 届け;report, notification, registration;とどけ 滞る;to stagnate, to be delayed;とどこおる 止まる;to be limited to;とどまる 留める;to stop, to cease, to put an end to;とどめる 止める;to stop, to cease, to put an end to;とどめる 唱える;to recite, to chant, to call upon;となえる 兎に角;anyhow, at any rate, anyway, somehow or other, generally speaking, in any case;とにかく 殿様;feudal lord;とのさま 幕;curtain, bunting, act (in play);とばり 帳;curtain;とばり 扉;door, opening;とびら 徒歩;walking, going on foot;とほ 乏しい;meagre, scarce, limited, destitute, hard up, scanty, poor;とぼしい 富;wealth, fortune;とみ 富む;to be rich, to become rich;とむ 兎も角;anyhow, anyway, somehow or other, generally speaking, in any case;ともかく 共稼ぎ;working together, (husband and wife) earning a living together;ともかせぎ 灯;light;ともしび 伴う;to accompany, to bring with, to be accompanied by, to be involved in;ともなう 共働き;dual income;ともばたらき 捕らえる;to seize, to grasp, to capture, to arrest;とらえる 取りあえず;at once, first of all, for the time being;とりあえず 取り扱い;treatment, service, handling, management;とりあつかい 取り扱う;to treat, to handle, to deal in;とりあつかう 鳥居;torii (Shinto shrine archway);とりい 取り替え;swap, exchange;とりかえ 取り組む;to tackle, to wrestle with, to engage in a bout, to come to grips with;とりくむ 取り締まり;control, management, supervision;とりしまり 取り締まる;to manage, to control, to supervise;とりしまる 取り調べる;to investigate, to examine;とりしらべる 取り立てる;to collect, to extort, to appoint, to promote;とりたてる 取り次ぐ;to act as an agent for, to announce (someone), to convey (a message);とりつぐ 取り除く;to remove, to take away, to set apart;とりのぞく 取り引き;transactions, dealings, business;とりひき 取り巻く;to surround, to circle, to enclose;とりまく 取り混ぜる;to mix, to put together;とりまぜる 取り戻す;to take back, to regain;とりもどす 取り寄せる;to order, to send away for;とりよせる 取り分;especially, above all;とりわけ 副;especially, above all;とりわけ 蕩ける;to be enchanted with;とろける 胴;trunk, body, frame;どう 働;work, labor;どう 同;the same, the said, ibid.;どう 同意;agreement, consent, same meaning, same opinion, approval;どうい 動員;mobilization;どういん 同感;agreement, same opinion, same feeling, sympathy, concurrence;どうかん 動機;motive, incentive;どうき 同級;the same grade, same class;どうきゅう 同居;living together;どうきょ 動向;trend, tendency, movement, attitude;どうこう 同士;fellow, companion, comrade;どうし 同志;same mind, comrade, kindred soul;どうし 如何して;why?, for what reason, how, in what way, for what purpose, what for;どうして 如何しても;by all means, at any cost, no matter what, after all, in the long run, cravingly, at any rate, surely;どうしても 同情;sympathy, compassion, sympathize, pity, feel for;どうじょう 道場;dojo, hall used for martial arts training, mandala;どうじょう 何卒;please, kindly, by all means;どうぞ どうぞ宜しく;pleased to meet you;どうぞよろしく 同調;sympathy, agree with, alignment, tuning;どうちょう 動的;dynamic, kinetic;どうてき 同等;equality, equal, same rights, same rank;どうとう 堂々;magnificent, grand, impressive;どうどう 導入;introduction, bringing in, leading in;どうにゅう 同封;enclosure (e.g. in a letter);どうふう 同盟;alliance, union, league;どうめい 動揺;disturbance, unrest, shaking, trembling, pitching, rolling, oscillation, agitation, excitement, commotion;どうよう 動力;power, motive power, dynamic force;どうりょく 独裁;dictatorship, despotism;どくさい 読者;reader;どくしゃ 独自;original, peculiar, characteristic;どくじ 独占;monopoly;どくせん 独創;originality;どくそう 何処か;somewhere, anywhere, in some respects;どこか 土産;product of the land;どさん 土台;foundation, base, basis;どだい 何方;which, who;どちら 土手;embankment, bank;どて 怒鳴る;to shout, to yell;どなる 何の;which, what;どの 土俵;arena;どひょう 土木;public works;どぼく 何々;which (emphatic);どれどれ 度忘れ;lapse of memory, forget for a moment;どわすれ 鈍感;thickheadedness, stolidity;どんかん 内閣;cabinet, (government) ministry;ないかく 乃至;from...to, between...and, or;ないし 内臓;internal organs, intestines, viscera;ないぞう 内部;interior, inside, internal;ないぶ 内乱;civil war, insurrection, rebellion, domestic conflict;ないらん 内陸;inland;ないりく 苗;rice seedling;なえ 尚更;all the more, still less;なおさら 中程;middle, midway;なかほど 流し;sink;ながし 長々;long, drawn-out, very long;ながなが 殴る;to strike, to hit;なぐる 嘆く;to sigh, to lament, to grieve;なげく 投げ出す;to throw down, to abandon, to sacrifice, to throw out;なげだす 和やか;mild, calm, gentle, quiet, harmonious;なごやか 名残;remains, traces, memory;なごり 情け;sympathy, compassion;なさけ 情け深い;tender-hearted, compassionate;なさけぶかい 為さる;to do;なさる 詰る;to rebuke, to scold, to tell off;なじる 何故;why, how;なぜ 何故なら;because;なぜなら 名高い;famous, celebrated, well-known;なだかい 雪崩;avalanche;なだれ 懐く;to become emotionally attached;なつく 名付ける;to name (someone);なづける 何気ない;casual, unconcerned;なにげない 何しろ;at any rate, anyhow, anyway, in any case;なにしろ 何も;nothing;なにも 何より;most, best;なにより 七日;seven days, the seventh day (of the month);なぬか 名札;name plate, name tag;なふだ 生臭い;smelling of fish or blood, fish or meat;なまぐさい 生温い;lukewarm, halfhearted;なまぬるい 生身;living flesh, flesh and blood, the quick;なまみ 鉛;lead (the metal);なまり 鈍る;to become less capable, to grow dull, to become blunt, to weaken;なまる 並み;average, medium, common, ordinary;なみ 滑らか;smoothness, glassiness;なめらか 嘗める;to lick, to taste, to experience, to make fun of, to make light of, to put down, to treat with contempt;なめる 悩ましい;seductive, melancholy, languid;なやましい 悩ます;to afflict, to torment, to harass, to molest;なやます 悩み;trouble(s), worry, distress, anguish, agony, problem;なやみ 平均;equilibrium, balance, average, mean;ならし 慣らす;to accustom;ならす 馴らす;to domesticate, to tame;ならす 並びに;and;ならびに 成り立つ;to conclude, to consist of, to be practical (logical feasible viable), to hold true;なりたつ 成る丈;as much as possible, if possible;なるたけ 成るべく;as much as possible;なるべく 慣れ;practice, experience;なれ 馴れ馴れしい;over-familiar;なれなれしい 難;difficulty, hardships, defect;なん 南;south;なん 何だか;a little, somewhat, somehow;なんだか 何て;how...!, what...!;なんて 何と;what, how, whatever;なんと 何となく;somehow or other, for some reason or another;なんとなく 何とも;nothing (with neg. verb), quite, not a bit;なんとも 何なり;any, anything, whatever;なんなり 荷;load, baggage, cargo;に 似通う;to resemble closely;にかよう 面皰;pimple, acne;にきび 賑わう;to prosper, to flourish, to do thriving business, to be crowded with people;にぎわう 悪い;hateful, abominable, poor-looking;にくい 憎しみ;hatred;にくしみ 肉親;blood relationship, blood relative;にくしん 肉体;the body, the flesh;にくたい 逃げ出す;to run away, to escape from;にげだす 西日;westering sun;にしび 滲む;to run, to blur, to spread, to blot, to ooze;にじむ 日夜;day and night, always;にちや 日当;daily allowance;にっとう 荷造り;packing, baling, crating;にづくり 担う;to carry on shoulder, to bear (burden), to shoulder (gun);になう 二人;two persons, two people, pair, couple;ににん にも拘らず;in spite of, nevertheless;にもかかわらず 入手;obtaining, coming to hand;にゅうしゅ 入賞;winning a prize or place (in a contest);にゅうしょう 入浴;bathe, bathing;にゅうよく 尿;urine;にょう 俄か;sudden, abrupt, unexpected, improvised, offhand;にわか 認識;recognition, cognizance;にんしき 妊娠;conception, pregnancy;にんしん 人情;humanity, empathy, kindness, sympathy, human nature, common sense, customs and manners;にんじょう 任務;duty, function, office, mission, task;にんむ 任命;appointment, nomination, ordination, commission, designation;にんめい 抜かす;to omit, to leave out;ぬかす 抜け出す;to slip out, to sneak away, to excel;ぬけだす 盗み;stealing;ぬすみ 沼;swamp, bog, pond, lake;ぬま 音;sound, note;ね 値打ち;value, worth, price, dignity;ねうち 寝かせる;to put to bed, to lay down, to ferment;ねかせる 捻子;screw, helix, spiral;ねじ ねじ回し;screwdriver;ねじまわし 捻じれる;to twist, to wrench, to screw;ねじれる 鼠;1. mouse, rat, 2. dark gray, slate color;ねず 妬む;to be jealous, to be envious;ねたむ 強請る;to tease, to coax, to solicit, to demand;ねだる 熱湯;boiling water;ねっとう 熱意;zeal, enthusiasm;ねつい 熱量;temperature;ねつりょう 粘り;stickyness, viscosity;ねばり 粘る;to be sticky, to be adhesive, to persevere, to persist, to stick to;ねばる 値引き;price reduction, discount;ねびき 根回し;making necessary arrangements;ねまわし 眠たい;sleepy;ねむたい 練る;to knead, to work over, to polish up;ねる 念;sense, idea, thought, feeling, desire, concern, attention, care;ねん 年鑑;yearbook;ねんかん 年号;name of an era, year number;ねんごう 燃焼;burning, combustion;ねんしょう 年生;pupil in .... year, student in .... year;ねんせい 年長;seniority;ねんちょう 燃料;fuel;ねんりょう 年輪;annual tree ring;ねんりん 脳;brain, memory;のう 農耕;farming, agriculture;のうこう 農場;farm (agriculture);のうじょう 農地;agricultural land;のうち 納入;payment, supply;のうにゅう 逃す;to let loose, to set free, to let escape;のがす 逃れる;to escape;のがれる 軒並み;row of houses;のきなみ 鋸;saw;のこぎり 望ましい;desirable, hoped for;のぞましい 臨む;to look out on, to face, to deal with, to attend (function);のぞむ 乗っ取る;to capture, to occupy, to usurp;のっとる 長閑;tranquil, calm, quiet;のどか 罵る;to speak ill of, to abuse;ののしる 延べ;futures, credit (buying), stretching, total;のべ 飲み込む;to gulp down, to swallow deeply, to understand, to take in, to catch on to, to learn, to digest;のみこむ 乗り換え;transfer (trains buses etc.);のりかえ 乗り込む;to board, to embark on, to get into (a car), to ship (passengers), to man (a ship), to help (someone) int;のりこむ 刃;edge (of a sword);は 派;clique, faction, school;は 把握;grasp, catch, understanding;はあく 肺;lung;はい 廃棄;annullment, disposal, abandon, scrap, discarding, repeal;はいき 配給;distribution (eg. films rice);はいきゅう 配偶者;spouse, wife, husband;はいぐうしゃ 拝啓;Dear (so and so);はいけい 背景;background, scenery, setting, circumstance;はいけい 背後;back, rear;はいご 灰皿;ashtray;はいさら 廃止;abolition, repeal;はいし 拝借;borrowing;はいしゃく 排除;exclusion, removal, rejection;はいじょ 排水;drainage;はいすい 敗戦;defeat, losing a war;はいせん 配置;arrangement (of resources), disposition;はいち 配布;distribution;はいふ 配分;distribution, allotment;はいぶん 配慮;consideration, concern, forethought;はいりょ 配列;arrangement, array (programming);はいれつ 映える;to shine, to look attractive, to look pretty;はえる 破壊;destruction;はかい 墓地;cemetery, graveyard;はかち 捗る;to make progress, to move right ahead (with the work), to advance;はかどる 果ない;fleeting, transient, short-lived, momentary, vain, fickle, miserable, empty, ephemeral;はかない 諮る;to consult with, to confer;はかる 図る;to plot, to attempt, to plan, to take in, to deceive, to devise, to design, to refer A to B;はかる 剥がす;to tear off, to peel off, to rip off, to strip off, to skin, to flay, to disrobe, to deprive of, to detach, t;はがす 破棄;revocation, annulment, breaking (e.g. treaty);はき 泊;counter for nights of a stay;はく 迫害;persecution;はくがい 薄弱;feebleness, weakness, weak;はくじゃく 白状;confession;はくじょう 剥ぐ;to tear off, to peel off, to rip off, to strip off, to skin, to flay, to disrobe, to deprive of;はぐ 派遣;dispatch, send;はけん 励ます;to encourage, to cheer, to raise (the voice);はげます 励む;to be zealous, to brace oneself, to endeavour, to strive, to make an effort;はげむ 剥げる;to come off, to be worn off, to fade, to discolor;はげる 鋏;scissors;はさみ 柱;pillar, post;はしら 橋渡し;bridge building, mediation;はしわたし 恥;shame, embarrassment;はじ 弾く;to flip, to snap;はじく 始め;beginning, start, origin;はじめ 始めまして;How do you do?, I am glad to meet you;はじめまして 恥じらう;to feel shy, to be bashful, to blush;はじらう 恥じる;to feel ashamed;はじる 蓮;lotus;はす 筈;it should be so;はず 弾む;to spring, to bound, to bounce, to be stimulated, to be encouraged, to get lively, to treat oneself to, to;はずむ 破損;damage;はそん 機;loom;はた 果たして;as was expected, really;はたして 果たす;to accomplish, to fulfill, to carry out, to achieve;はたす 裸足;barefoot;はだし 蜂蜜;honey;はちみつ 発掘;excavation, exhumation;はっくつ 発生;outbreak, spring forth, occurrence, incidence, origin;はっせい 発足;starting, inauguration;はっそく 初;first, new;はつ 発;departure, beginning, counter for gunshots;はつ 発育;(physical) growth, development;はついく 発芽;burgeoning;はつが 発言;utterance, speech, proposal;はつげん 発病;attack (disease);はつびょう 果て;the end, the extremity, the limit(s), the result;はて 果てる;to end, to be finished, to be exhausted, to die, to perish;はてる 話し合い;discussion, conference;はなしあい 甚だ;very, greatly, exceedingly;はなはだ 華々しい;brilliant, magnificent, spectacular;はなばなしい 花びら;(flower) petal;はなびら 華やか;gay, showy, brilliant, gorgeous, florid;はなやか 阻む;to keep someone from doing, to stop, to prevent, to check, to hinder, to obstruct, to oppose, to thwart;はばむ 浜;beach, seashore;はま 浜辺;beach, foreshore;はまべ 填まる;to get into, to go into, to fit, to be fit for, to suit, to fall into, to plunge into, to be deceived, to be;はまる 歯磨;dentifrice, toothpaste;はみがき 填める;to get in, to insert, to put on, to make love;はめる 生やす;to grow, to cultivate, to wear beard;はやす 早める;to hasten, to quicken, to expedite, to precipitate, to accelerate;はやめる 流行;fashionable, fad, in vogue, prevailing;はやり 腹立ち;anger;はらだち 原っぱ;open field, empty lot, plain;はらっぱ 張り紙;paper patch, paper backing, poster;はりがみ 遥か;far, far-away, distant, remote, far off;はるか 破裂;explosion, rupture, break off;はれつ 腫れる;to swell (from inflammation), to become swollen;はれる 班;group, party, section (mil);はん 判;seal, stamp, monogram signature, judgment;はん 版;edition;はん 繁栄;prospering, prosperity, thriving, flourishing;はんえい 反感;antipathy, revolt, animosity;はんかん 版画;art print;はんが 反響;echo, reverberation, repercussion, reaction, influence;はんきょう 判決;judicial decision, judgement, sentence, decree;はんけつ 反撃;counterattack, counteroffensive, counterblow;はんげき 反射;reflection, reverberation;はんしゃ 繁殖;breed, multiply, increase, propagation;はんしょく 繁盛;prosperity, flourishing, thriving;はんじょう 反する;to be inconsistent with, to oppose, to contradict, to transgress, to rebel;はんする 判定;judgement, decision, award, verdict;はんてい 反応;reaction, response;はんのう 半端;remnant, fragment, incomplete set, fraction, odd sum, incompleteness;はんぱ 反発;repelling, rebound, recover, oppose;はんぱつ 反乱;insurrection, mutiny, rebellion, revolt, uprising;はんらん 氾濫;overflowing, flood;はんらん 黴菌;bacteria, germ(s);ばいきん 賠償;reparations, indemnity, compensation;ばいしょう 倍率;diameter, magnification;ばいりつ 馬鹿馬鹿しい;stupid;ばかばかしい 馬鹿らしい;absurd;ばからしい 漠然;obscure, vague, equivocal;ばくぜん 爆弾;bomb;ばくだん 爆破;blast, explosion, blow up;ばくは 暴露;disclosure, exposure, revelation;ばくろ 化ける;to appear in disguise, to take the form of, to change for the worse;ばける 罰;(divine) punishment, curse, retribution;ばち 伐;strike, attack, punish;ばつ 発条;spring (e.g. coil leaf);ばね 散蒔く;to disseminate, to scatter, to give money freely;ばらまく 万;many, all;ばん 万人;all people, everybody, 10000 people;ばんじん 万能;all-purpose, almighty, omnipotent;ばんのう 番目;cardinal number suffix;ばんめ 非;faulty-, non-;ひ 費;cost, expense;ひ 延いては;not only...but also, in addition to, consequently;ひいては 控室;waiting room;ひかえしつ 控える;to draw in, to hold back, to make notes, to be temperate in;ひかえる 悲観;pessimism, disappointment;ひかん 匹;head, small animal counter, roll of cloth;ひき 引き上げる;to withdraw, to leave, to pull out, to retire;ひきあげる 率いる;to lead, to spearhead (a group), to command (troops);ひきいる 引き受ける;to undertake, to take up, to take over, to be responsible for, to guarantee, to contract (disease);ひきうける 引き起こす;to cause;ひきおこす 引き下げる;to pull down, to lower, to reduce, to withdraw;ひきさげる 引きずる;to seduce, to drag along, to pull, to prolong, to support;ひきずる 引き取る;to take charge of, to take over, to retire to a private place;ひきとる 引き分け;a draw (in competition), tie game;ひきわけ 否決;rejection, negation, voting down;ひけつ 非行;delinquency, misconduct;ひこう 日頃;normally, habitually;ひごろ 久しい;long, long-continued, old (story);ひさしい 久し振り;after a long time;ひさしぶり 悲惨;misery;ひさん 秘書;(private) secretary;ひしょ 比重;specific gravity;ひじゅう 密か;secret, private, surreptitious;ひそか 浸す;to soak, to dip, to drench;ひたす 一向;earnestly;ひたすら 左利き;left-handedness, sake drinker, left-hander;ひだりきき 引っ掻く;to scratch;ひっかく 引っ掛ける;1. to hang (something) on (something), to throw on (clothes), 2. to hook, to catch, to trap, to ensnar;ひっかける 必修;required (subject);ひっしゅう 匹敵;comparing with, match, rival, equal;ひってき 未;eighth sign of Chinese zodiac (The Ram 1pm-3pm south-southwest June);ひつじ 必然;inevitable, necessary;ひつぜん 一息;puffy, a breath, a pause, an effort;ひといき 単;one layer, single;ひとえ 人柄;personality, character, personal appearance, gentility;ひとがら 一頃;once, some time ago;ひところ 人質;hostage, prisoner;ひとじち 一筋;a line, earnestly, blindly, straightforwardly;ひとすき 一まず;for the present, once, in outline;ひとまず 一人でに;by itself, automatically, naturally;ひとりでに 酷い;cruel, awful, severe, very bad, serious, terrible, heavy, violent;ひどい 日取り;fixed date, appointed day;ひどり 雛;young bird, chick, doll;ひな 日向;sunny place, in the sun;ひなた 非難;blame, attack, criticism;ひなん 避難;taking refuge, finding shelter;ひなん 日の丸;the Japanese flag;ひのまる 火花;spark;ひばな 日々;every day, daily, day after day;ひび 悲鳴;shriek, scream;ひめい 百科事典;encyclopedia;ひゃっかじてん 百科辞典;encyclopedia;ひゃっかじてん 冷やかす;to banter, to make fun of, to jeer at, to cool, to refrigerate;ひやかす 日焼け;sunburn;ひやけ 票;label, ballot, ticket, sign;ひょう 標語;motto, slogan, catchword;ひょうご 平たい;flat, even, level, simple, plain;ひらたい 比率;ratio, proportion, percentage;ひりつ 肥料;manure, fertilizer;ひりょう 比例;proportion;ひれい 疲労;fatigue, weariness;ひろう 広まる;to spread, to be propagated;ひろまる 貧困;poverty, lack;ひんこん 品質;quality;ひんしつ 品種;brand, kind, description;ひんしゅ 貧弱;poor, meagre, insubstantial;ひんじゃく 頻繁;frequency;ひんぱん 美;beauty;び 微笑;smile;びしょう 美術;art, fine arts;びじゅつ 吃驚;be surprised, be amazed, be frightened, astonishment;びっくり 描写;depiction, description, portrayal;びょうしゃ 微量;minuscule amount, extremely small quantity;びりょう 敏感;sensibility, susceptibility, sensitive (to), well attuned to;びんかん 貧乏;poverty, destitute, poor;びんぼう 歩;pawn (in chess or shogi);ふ 不意;sudden, abrupt, unexpected, unforeseen;ふい 封;seal;ふう 封鎖;blockade, freezing (funds);ふうさ 風習;custom;ふうしゅう 風俗;1. manners, customs, 2. sex service, sex industry;ふうぞく 風土;natural features, topography, climate, spiritual features;ふうど 深める;to deepen, to heighten, to intensify;ふかめる 不吉;ominous, sinister, bad luck, ill omen, inauspiciousness;ふきつ 不況;recession, depression, slump;ふきょう 布巾;tea-towel, dish cloth;ふきん 福;good fortune;ふく 復旧;restoration, restitution, rehabilitation;ふくきゅう 複合;composite, complex;ふくごう 福祉;welfare, well-being;ふくし 覆面;mask, veil, disguise;ふくめん 膨れる;to get cross, to get sulky, to swell (out), to expand, to be inflated, to distend, to bulge;ふくれる 不景気;business recession, hard times, depression, gloom, sullenness, cheerlessness;ふけいき 老ける;to age;ふける 布告;edict, ordinance, proclamation;ふこく 富豪;wealthy person, millionaire;ふごう 負債;debt, liabilities;ふさい 相応しい;appropriate;ふさわしい 不在;absence;ふざい 不山戯る;to romp, to gambol, to frolic, to joke, to make fun of, to flirt;ふざける 負傷;injury, wound;ふしょう 不審;incomplete understanding, doubt, question, distrust, suspicion, strangeness, infidelity;ふしん 不振;dullness, depression, slump, stagnation;ふしん 不順;irregularity, unseasonableness;ふじゅん 付属;attached, belonging, affiliated, annexed, associated, subordinate, incidental, dependent, auxiliary;ふぞく 負担;burden, charge, responsibility;ふたん 不調;bad condition, not to work out (ie a deal), disagreement, break-off, disorder, slump, out of form;ふちょう 復活;revival (e.g. musical), restoration;ふっかつ 復興;revival, renaissance, reconstruction;ふっこう 沸騰;boiling, seething;ふっとう 仏;French;ふつ 不図;suddenly, casually, accidentally, incidentally, unexpectedly, unintentionally;ふと 不当;injustice, impropriety, unreasonableness, undeservedness, unfair, invalid;ふとう 不動産;real estate;ふどうさん 赴任;(proceeding to) new appointment;ふにん 腐敗;decay, depravity;ふはい 不評;bad reputation, disgrace, unpopularity;ふひょう 不便;pity, compassion;ふびん 不服;dissatisfaction, discontent, disapproval, objection, complaint, protest, disagreement;ふふく 普遍;universality, ubiquity, omnipresence;ふへん 踏まえる;to be based on, to have origin in;ふまえる 文;letter, writings;ふみ 不明;unknown, obscure, indistinct, uncertain, ambiguous, ignorant, lack of wisdom, anonymous, unidentified;ふめい 扶養;support, maintenance;ふよう 振り;pretence, show, appearance;ふり 振り出し;outset, starting point, drawing or issuing (draft);ふりだし 不良;badness, delinquent, inferiority, failure;ふりょう 浮力;buoyancy, floating power;ふりょく 震わせる;to be shaking, to be trembling;ふるわせる 付録;appendix, supplement;ふろく 分;minute;ふん 憤慨;indignation, resentment;ふんがい 紛失;losing something;ふんしつ 噴出;spewing, gushing, spouting, eruption, effusion;ふんしゅつ 紛争;dispute, trouble, strife;ふんそう 奮闘;hard struggle, strenuous effort;ふんとう 粉末;fine powder;ふんまつ 部;department, part, category, counter for copies of a newspaper or magazine;ぶ 部下;subordinate person;ぶか 侮辱;insult, contempt, slight;ぶじょく 武装;arms, armament, armed;ぶそう 斑;spots, speckles, mottles;ぶち 物資;goods, materials;ぶっし 物体;body, object;ぶったい 物議;public discussion (criticism);ぶつぎ 打付ける;to knock, to run into, to nail on, to strike hard, to hit and attack;ぶつける 仏像;Buddhist image (statue);ぶつぞう 無難;safety, security;ぶなん 部門;class, group, category, department, field, branch;ぶもん ぶら下げる;to hang, to suspend, to dangle, to swing;ぶらさげる 武力;armed might, military power, the sword, force;ぶりょく 無礼;impolite, rude;ぶれい 文化財;cultural assets, cultural property;ぶんかざい 分業;division of labor, specialization, assembly-line production;ぶんぎょう 文語;written language, literary language;ぶんご 分散;dispersion, decentralization, variance (statistics);ぶんさん 分子;numerator, molecule;ぶんし 文書;document, writing, letter, note, records, archives;ぶんしょ 分担;apportionment, sharing;ぶんたん 分配;division, sharing;ぶんぱい 分母;denominator;ぶんぼ 分離;separation, detachment, segregation, isolation;ぶんり 分裂;split, division, break up;ぶんれつ 兵器;arms, weapons, ordinance;へいき 閉口;shut mouth;へいこう 平行;(going) side by side, concurrent, abreast, at the same time, occurring together, parallel, parallelism;へいこう 閉鎖;closing, closure, shutdown, lockout, unsociable;へいさ 兵士;soldier;へいし 平方;square (e.g. metre), square;へいほう 並列;arrangement, parallel, abreast;へいれつ 辟易;wince, shrink back, succumbing to, being frightened, disconcerted;へきえき 臍;navel, belly-button;へそ 隔たる;to be distant;へだたる 謙る;to deprecate oneself and praise the listener;へりくだる 経る;to pass, to elapse, to experience;へる 編;compilation, editing, completed poem, book, part of book;へん 偏;side, left radical of a character, inclining, inclining toward, biased;へん 変革;change, reform, revolution, upheaval, (the) Reformation;へんかく 返還;return, restoration;へんかん 偏見;prejudice, narrow view;へんけん 返済;repayment;へんさい 変遷;change, transition, vicissitudes;へんせん 返答;reply;へんとう 変動;change, fluctuation;へんどう 弁解;explanation, justification, defence, excuse;べんかい 便宜;convenience, accommodation, advantage, expedience;べんぎ 弁護;defense, pleading, advocacy;べんご 弁償;next word, compensation, reparation, indemnity, reimbursement;べんしょう 弁論;discussion, debate, argument;べんろん 穂;ear (of plant), head (of plant);ほ 保育;nursing, nurturing, rearing, lactation, suckling;ほいく 倣;imitate, follow, emulate;ほう 法案;bill (law);ほうあん 崩壊;collapse, decay (physics), crumbling, breaking down, caving in;ほうかい 法学;law, jurisprudence;ほうがく 放棄;abandonment, renunciation, abdication (responsibility right);ほうき 宝器;treasured article or vessel, outstanding individual;ほうき 封建;feudalistic;ほうけん 豊作;abundant harvest, bumper crop;ほうさく 方策;plan, policy;ほうさく 奉仕;attendance, service;ほうし 方式;form, method, system;ほうしき 放射;radiation, emission;ほうしゃ 放射能;radioactivity;ほうしゃのう 報酬;remuneration, recompense, reward, toll;ほうしゅう 放出;release, emit;ほうしゅつ 報じる;to inform, to report;ほうじる 報ずる;to inform, to report;ほうずる 放置;leave as is, leave to chance, leave alone, neglect;ほうち 法廷;courtroom;ほうてい 報道;information, report;ほうどう 褒美;reward, prize;ほうび 葬る;to bury, to inter, to entomb, to consign to oblivion, to shelve;ほうむる 放り込む;to throw into;ほうりこむ 放り出す;to throw out, to fire, to expel, to give up, to abandon, to neglect;ほうりだす 飽和;saturation;ほうわ 保温;retaining warmth, keeping heat in, heat insulation;ほおん 捕獲;capture, seizure;ほかく 保管;charge, custody, safekeeping, deposit, storage;ほかん 補給;supply, supplying, replenishment;ほきゅう 補強;compensation, reinforcement;ほきょう 保険;insurance, guarantee;ほけん 捕鯨;whaling, whale fishing;ほげい 誇る;to boast of, to be proud of;ほこる 綻びる;to come apart at the seams, to begin to open, to smile broadly;ほころびる 保護;care, protection, shelter, guardianship, favor, patronage;ほご 干し物;dried washing (clothes);ほしもの 保守;conservative, maintaining;ほしゅ 保障;guarantee, security, assurance, pledge, warranty;ほしょう 補償;compensation, reparation;ほしょう 補充;supplementation, supplement, replenishment, replenishing;ほじゅう 補助;assistance, support, aid, auxiliary;ほじょ 舗装;pavement, road surface;ほそう 補足;supplement, complement;ほそく 発作;fit, spasm;ほっさ 頬っぺた;cheek;ほっぺた 辺り;(in the) neighbourhood, vicinity, nearby;ほとり 殆ど;mostly, almost;ほとんど 解く;to unfasten;ほどく 施す;to donate, to give, to conduct, to apply, to perform;ほどこす 保母;day care worker in a kindergarten nursery school etc.;ほぼ 保養;health preservation, recuperation, recreation;ほよう 捕吏;constable;ほり 捕虜;prisoner (of war);ほりょ 滅びる;to be ruined, to go under, to perish, to be destroyed;ほろびる 滅ぼす;to destroy, to overthrow, to wreck, to ruin;ほろぼす 本格;propriety, fundamental rules;ほんかく 本館;main building;ほんかん 本気;seriousness, truth, sanctity;ほんき 本質;essence, true nature, reality;ほんしつ 本体;substance, real form, object of worship;ほんたい 本音;real intention, motive;ほんね 本の;mere, only, just;ほんの 本能;instinct;ほんのう 本場;home, habitat, center, best place, genuine;ほんば 本文;text (of document), body (of letter);ほんぶん 本名;real name;ほんみょう 卯;fourth sign of Chinese zodiac (The Hare 5am-7am east February);ぼう 防衛;defense, protection, self-defense;ぼうえい 防火;fire prevention, fire fighting, fire proof;ぼうか 妨害;disturbance, obstruction, hindrance, jamming, interference;ぼうがい 紡績;spinning;ぼうせき 呆然;dumbfounded, overcome with surprise, in blank amazement;ぼうぜん 膨脹;expansion, swelling, increase, growth;ぼうちょう 冒頭;beginning, start, outset;ぼうとう 暴動;insurrection, rebellion, revolt, riot, uprising;ぼうどう 暴風;storm, windstorm, gale;ぼうふう 暴力;violence;ぼうりょく 募金;fund-raising, collection of funds;ぼきん 牧師;pastor, minister, clergyman;ぼくし 母校;alma mater;ぼこう 没収;forfeited;ぼっしゅう 坊ちゃん;son (of others);ぼっちゃん 没落;ruin, fall, collapse;ぼつらく 藍褸;rag, scrap, tattered clothes, fault (esp. in a pretense), defect, run-down or junky;ぼろ 枚;counter for flat objects (e.g. sheets of paper);まい 埋蔵;buried property, treasure trove;まいぞう 舞う;to dance, to flutter about, to revolve;まう 真上;just above, right overhead;まうえ 前売り;advance sale, booking;まえうり 前置き;preface, introduction;まえおき 前もって;in advance, beforehand, previously;まえもって 任す;to entrust, to leave to a person;まかす 負かす;to defeat;まかす 賄う;to give board to, to provide meals, to pay;まかなう 曲がる;to turn, to bend;まがる 巻;volume;まき 紛らわしい;confusing, misleading, equivocal, ambiguous;まぎらわしい 紛れる;to be diverted, to slip into;まぎれる 膜;membrane, film;まく 捲る;verb suffix to indicate reckless abandon to the activity;まくる 真心;sincerity, devotion;まこころ 誠;truth, faith, fidelity, sincerity, trust, confidence, reliance, devotion;まこと 真に;truly, actually, really;まことに 正しく;surely, no doubt, evidently;まさしく 正に;correctly, surely;まさに 勝る;to excel, to surpass, to outrival;まさる 増し;extra, additional, less objectionable, better, preferable;まし 真下;right under, directly below;ました 況して;still more, still less (with neg. verb), to say nothing of, not to mention;まして 交える;to mix, to converse with, to cross (swords);まじえる 交わる;to cross, to intersect, to associate with, to mingle with, to interest, to join;まじわる 麻酔;anaesthesia;ますい 益々;increasingly, more and more;ますます 不味い;unappetising, unpleasant (taste appearance situation), ugly, unskilful, awkward, bungling, unwise, untime;まずい 股;groin, crotch, thigh;また 跨がる;to extend over or into, to straddle;またがる 跨ぐ;to straddle;またぐ 瞬き;wink, twinkling (of stars), flicker (of light);またたき 待ち合わせ;appointment;まちあわせ 間違う;to make a mistake, to be incorrect, to be mistaken;まちがう 待ち遠しい;looking forward to;まちどおしい 待ち望む;to look anxiously for, to wait eagerly for;まちのぞむ 区々;1. several, various, divergent, conflicting, different, diverse, 2. trivial;まちまち 末期;closing years (period days), last stage;まっき 真っ二つ;in two equal parts;まっぷたつ 纏まり;conclusion, settlement, consistency;まとまり 纏め;settlement, conclusion;まとめ 免れる;to escape from, to be rescued from, to avoid, to evade, to avert, to elude, to be exempted, to be relieved;まぬかれる 招き;invitation;まねき 麻痺;paralysis, palsy, numbness, stupor;まひ 眩しい;dazzling, radiant;まぶしい 目蓋;eyelid;まぶた 間々;occasionally, frequently;まま 間もなく;soon, before long, in a short time;まもなく 眉;eyebrow;まゆ 鞠;ball;まり 丸ごと;in its entirety, whole, wholly;まるごと 丸っきり;completely, perfectly, just as if;まるっきり 丸で;quite, entirely, completely, at all, as if, as though, so to speak;まるで 丸々;completely;まるまる 丸める;to make round, to round off, to roll up, to curl up, to seduce, to cajole, to explain away;まるめる 満月;full moon;まんげつ 満場;unanimous, whole audience;まんじょう 真ん中;middle, centre, mid-way;まんなか 真ん前;right in front, under the nose;まんまえ 真ん丸い;perfectly circular;まんまるい 三;(num) three;み 見合い;formal marriage interview;みあい 見合わせる;to exchange glances, to postpone, to suspend operations, to refrain from performing an action;みあわせる 見落とす;to overlook, to fail to notice;みおとす 未開;savage land, backward region, uncivilized;みかい 味覚;taste, palate, sense of taste;みかく 見掛ける;to (happen to) see, to notice, to catch sight of;みかける 三日月;new moon, crescent moon;みかずき 見方;viewpoint;みかた 見苦しい;unsightly, ugly;みぐるしい 見込み;hope, prospects, expectation;みこみ 未婚;unmarried;みこん 惨め;miserable;みじめ 未熟;inexperience, unripeness, raw, unskilled, immature, inexperienced;みじゅく 微塵;particle, atom;みじん 見すぼらしい;shabby, seedy;みすぼらしい 見せびらかす;to show off, to flaunt;みせびらかす 見せ物;show, exhibition;みせもの 満たす;to satisfy, to ingratiate, to fill, to fulfill;みたす 乱す;to throw out of order, to disarrange, to disturb;みだす 乱れる;to get confused, to be disordered, to be disturbed;みだれる 未知;not yet known;みち 導く;to be guided, to be shown;みちびく 身近;near oneself, close to one, familiar;みぢか 密集;crowd, close formation, dense;みっしゅう 密接;related, connected, close, intimate;みっせつ 見っともない;shameful, indecent;みっともない 蜜;nectar, honey;みつ 密度;density;みつど 見積り;estimation, quotation;みつもり 未定;not yet fixed, undecided, pending;みてい 見通し;perspective, unobstructed view, outlook, forecast, prospect, insight;みとおし 源;source, origin;みなもと 身なり;personal appearance;みなり 峰;peak, ridge;みね 見逃す;to miss, to overlook, to leave at large;みのがす 見晴らし;view;みはらし 身振り;gesture;みぶり 見舞;enquiry, expression of sympathy, expression of concern;みまい 脈;pulse;みゃく 未練;lingering affection, attachment, regret(s), reluctance;みれん 見渡す;to look out over, to survey (scene), to take an extensive view of;みわたす 民主;democratic, the head of the nation;みんしゅ 民宿;private home providing lodging for travelers;みんしゅく 民族;people, race, nation, racial customs, folk customs;みんぞく 民俗;people, race, nation, racial customs, folk customs;みんぞく 六;(num) six;む 無意味;nonsense, no meaning;むいみ 向き;direction, situation, exposure, aspect, suitability;むき 無口;reticence;むくち 向け;for ~, oriented towards ~;むけ 婿;son-in-law;むこ 無効;invalid, no effect, unavailable;むこう 無言;silence;むごん 毟る;to pluck, to pick, to tear;むしる 無邪気;innocence, simple-mindedness;むじゃき 結び;ending, conclusion, union;むすび 結び付き;connection, relation;むすびつき 結び付く;to be connected or related, to join together;むすびつく 結び付ける;to combine, to join, to tie on, to attach with a knot;むすびつける 無線;wireless, radio;むせん 無駄遣い;waste money on, squander money on, flog a dead horse;むだづかい 無断;without permission, without notice;むだん 無知;ignorance;むち 無茶;absurd, unreasonable, excessive, rash, absurdity, nonsense;むちゃ 無茶苦茶;confused, jumbled, mixed up, unreasonable;むちゃくちゃ 空しい;vacant, futile, vain, void, empty, ineffective, lifeless;むなしい 無念;chagrin, regret;むねん 無能;inefficiency, incompetence;むのう 無闇に;unreasonably, absurdly, recklessly, indiscreetly, at random;むやみに 無用;useless, futility, needlessness, unnecessariness;むよう 群がる;to swarm, to gather;むらがる 無論;of course, naturally;むろん 名産;noted product;めいさん 名称;name;めいしょう 命中;a hit;めいちゅう 名簿;register of names;めいぼ 名誉;honor, credit, prestige;めいよ 明瞭;clarity;めいりょう 明朗;bright, clear, cheerful;めいろう 目方;weight;めかた 恵み;blessing;めぐみ 恵む;to bless, to show mercy to;めぐむ 目覚しい;brilliant, splendid, striking, remarkable;めざましい 目覚める;to wake up;めざめる 召す;to call, to send for, to put on, to wear, to take (a bath), to ride in, to buy, to eat, to drink, to catch (a;めす 雌;female (animal);めす 滅茶苦茶;absurd, unreasonable, excessive, messed up, spoiled, wreaked;めちゃくちゃ 目付き;look, expression of the eyes, eyes;めつき 滅亡;downfall, ruin, collapse, destruction;めつぼう 愛でたい;auspicious;めでたい 目眩;dizziness, giddiness;めまい 目盛;scale, gradations;めもり 面会;interview;めんかい 免除;exemption, exoneration, discharge;めんじょ 面する;to face on, to look out on to;めんする 面目;face, honour, reputation, prestige, dignity, credit;めんぼく 設ける;to create, to establish;もうける 申し入れる;to propose, to suggest;もうしいれる 申し込み;application, entry, request, subscription, offer, proposal, overture, challenge;もうしこみ 申出;proposal, request, claim, report, notice;もうしで 申し出る;to report to, to tell, to suggest, to submit, to request, to make an offer, to come forward with informati;もうしでる 申し分;objection, shortcomings;もうしぶん 盲点;blind spot;もうてん 猛烈;violent, vehement, rage;もうれつ 藻掻く;to struggle, to wriggle, to be impatient;もがく 目録;catalogue, catalog, list;もくろく 目論見;a plan, a scheme, a project, a program, intention, goal;もくろみ 模型;model, dummy, maquette;もけい 模索;groping (for);もさく 若し;if, in case, supposing;もし 若しかしたら;perhaps, maybe, by some chance;もしかしたら 若しかして;perhaps, possibly;もしかして 若しかすると;perhaps, maybe, by some chance;もしかすると 若しくは;or, otherwise;もしくは 若しも;if;もしも 齎らす;to bring, to take, to bring about;もたらす 凭れる;to lean against, to lean on, to recline on, to lie heavy (on the stomach);もたれる 持ち;1. hold, charge, keep possession, in charge, 2. wear, durability, life, draw, 3. usage (suff);もち 持ち切り;hot topic, talk of the town;もちきり 物体ない;too good, more than one deserves, wasteful, sacrilegious, unworthy of;もったいない 以て;with, by, by means of, because, in view of;もって 専ら;wholly, solely, entirely;もっぱら 持て成す;to entertain, to make welcome;もてなす 持てる;to be well liked, to be popular;もてる 基;basis;もとい 物置き;storeroom;ものおき 物好き;curiosity;ものずき 物足りない;unsatisfied, unsatisfactory;ものたりない 最早;already, now;もはや 模範;exemplar, exemplification, exemplum, model, example;もはん 模倣;imitation, copying;もほう 揉める;to disagree, to dispute;もめる 腿;thigh, femur;もも 催す;to hold (a meeting), to give (a dinner), to feel, to show signs of, to develop symptoms of, to feel (sick;もよおす 漏らす;to let leak, to reveal;もらす 盛り上がる;to rouse, to swell, to rise;もりあがる 漏る;to leak, to run out;もる 漏れる;to leak out, to escape, to come through, to shine through, to filter out, to be omitted;もれる 脆い;brittle, fragile, tender-hearted;もろい 問;problem, question;もん 矢;arrow;や 哉;question mark;や 喧しい;noisy, strict, fussy;やかましい 野外;fields, outskirts, open air, suburbs;やがい 軈て;before long, soon, at length;やがて 夜行;walking around at night, night train, night travel;やぎょう 役職;post, managerial position, official position;やくしょく 役立つ;to be useful, to be helpful, to serve the purpose;やくだつ 役場;town hall;やくば 夜具;bedding;やぐ 優;gentle, affectionate;やさ 屋敷;mansion;やしき 養う;to rear, to maintain, to cultivate;やしなう 社;Shinto shrine;やしろ 野心;ambition, aspiration, designs, treachery;やしん 易い;easy;やすい 安っぽい;cheap-looking, tawdry, insignificant;やすっぽい 休める;to rest, to suspend, to give relief;やすめる 野生;wild;やせい 矢鱈に;randomly, recklessly, blindly;やたらに 夜中;all night, the whole night;やちゅう 奴;servant, fellow;やっこ やっ付ける;to beat;やっつける 矢っ張り;also, as I thought, still, in spite of, absolutely;やっぱり 野党;opposition party;やとう 病;illness, disease;やまい 闇;darkness, the dark, black-marketeering, dark, shady, illegal;やみ 病む;to fall ill, to be ill;やむ 止むを得ない;cannot be helped, unavoidable;やむをえない 稍;a little, partially, somewhat, a short time, a while;やや 遣り通す;to carry through, to achieve, to complete;やりとおす やり遂げる;to accomplish;やりとげる 遣る;to do, to have sexual intercourse, to kill, to give (to inferiors animals etc.), to dispatch (a letter;やる 和らげる;to soften, to moderate, to relieve;やわらげる 優位;predominance, ascendancy, superiority;ゆうい 憂鬱;depression, melancholy, dejection, gloom;ゆううつ 有益;beneficial, profitable;ゆうえき 優越;supremacy, predominance, being superior to;ゆうえつ 勇敢;bravery, heroism, gallantry;ゆうかん 有機;organic;ゆうき 夕暮れ;evening, (evening) twilight;ゆうぐれ 融資;financing, loan;ゆうし 有する;to own, to be endowed with;ゆうする 融通;lending (money), accommodation, adaptability, versatility, finance;ゆうずう 優勢;superiority, superior power, predominance, preponderance;ゆうせい 優先;preference, priority;ゆうせん 誘導;guidance, leading, induction, introduction, incitement, inducement;ゆうどう 優美;grace, refinement, elegance;ゆうび 有望;good prospects, full of hope, promising;ゆうぼう 遊牧;nomadism;ゆうぼく 夕焼け;sunset;ゆうやけ 有力;1. influence, prominence, 2. potent;ゆうりょく 幽霊;ghost, specter, apparition, phantom;ゆうれい 誘惑;temptation, allurement, lure;ゆうわく 揺さぶる;to shake, to jolt, to rock, to swing;ゆさぶる 茹でる;to boil;ゆでる 指差す;to point at;ゆびさす 弓;bow (and arrow);ゆみ 揺らぐ;to swing, to sway, to shake, to tremble;ゆらぐ 緩む;to become loose, to slacken;ゆるむ 緩める;to loosen, to slow down;ゆるめる 緩やか;lenient;ゆるやか 世;world, society, age, generation;よ 好い;good;よい 要因;primary factor, main cause;よういん 溶液;solution (liquid);ようえき 用件;business;ようけん 養護;protection, nursing, protective care;ようご 用紙;blank form;ようし 様式;style, form, pattern;ようしき 要する;to demand, to require, to take;ようする 要請;claim, demand, request, application;ようせい 養成;training, development;ようせい 様相;aspect;ようそう 用品;articles, supplies, parts;ようひん 洋風;western style;ようふう 用法;directions, rules of use;ようほう 要望;demand for, request;ようぼう 余暇;leisure, leisure time, spare time;よか 予感;presentiment, premonition;よかん 余興;side show, entertainment;よきょう 預金;deposit, bank account;よきん 抑圧;check, restraint, oppression, suppression;よくあつ 浴室;bathroom, bath;よくしつ 抑制;suppression;よくせい 欲深い;greedy;よくふかい 欲望;desire, appetite;よくぼう 寄こす;to send, to forward;よこす 横綱;sumo grand champion;よこづな 葦;reed, bulrush;よし 善し悪し;good or bad, merits or demerits, quality, suitability;よしあし 予想;expectation, anticipation, prediction, forecast;よそう 余所見;looking away, looking aside;よそみ 余地;place, room, margin, scope;よち 依って;therefore, consequently, accordingly, because of;よって 余程;very, greatly, much, to a large extent, quite;よっぽど 与党;government party, (ruling) party in power, government;よとう 呼び止める;to challenge, to call somebody to halt;よびとめる 夜更かし;staying up late, keeping late hours, sitting up late at night, nighthawk;よふかし 夜更け;late at night;よふけ 読み上げる;to read out loud (and clearly), to call a roll;よみあげる 寄り掛かる;to lean against, to recline on, to lean on, to rely on;よりかかる 宜しく;well, properly, suitably, best regards, please remember me;よろしく 弱まる;to abate, to weaken, to be emaciated, to be dejected, to be perplexed;よわまる 弱める;to weaken;よわめる 弱る;to weaken, to be troubled, to be downcast, to be emaciated, to be dejected, to be perplexed, to impair;よわる 来場;attendance;らいじょう 酪農;dairy (farm);らくのう 落下;fall, drop, come down;らっか 楽観;optimism;らっかん 濫用;abuse, misuse, misappropriation, using to excess;らんよう 理屈;theory, reason;りくつ 利根;intelligence;りこん 利子;interest (bank);りし 利潤;profit, returns;りじゅん 理性;reason, sense;りせい 利息;interest (bank);りそく 立体;solid body;りったい 立法;legislation, lawmaking;りっぽう 利点;advantage, point in favor;りてん 略語;abbreviation, acronym;りゃくご 略奪;pillage, plunder, looting, robbery;りゃくだつ 流;styleof, method of, manner of;りゅう 流通;circulation of money or goods, flow of water or air, distribution;りゅうつう 了;finish, completion, understanding;りょう 料;material, charge, rate, fee;りょう 領域;area, domain, territory, field, region, regime;りょういき 了解;comprehension, consent, understanding, roger (on the radio);りょうかい 領海;territorial waters;りょうかい 両極;both extremities, north and south poles, positive and negative poles;りょうきょく 良好;favorable, satisfactory;りょうこう 良識;good sense;りょうしき 良質;good quality, superior quality;りょうしつ 了承;acknowledgement, understanding (e.g. please be understanding of the mess during our renovation);りょうしょう 良心;conscience;りょうしん 領地;territory, dominion;りょうち 領土;dominion, territory, possession;りょうど 両立;compatibility, coexistence, standing together;りょうりつ 旅客;passenger (transport);りょかく 旅券;passport;りょけん 履歴;personal history, background, career, log;りれき 理論;theory;りろん 輪;counter for wheels and flowers;りん 林業;forestry;りんぎょう 類似;analogous;るいじ 類推;analogy;るいすい 冷酷;cruelty, coldheartedness, relentless, ruthless;れいこく 冷蔵;cold storage, refrigeration;れいぞう 冷淡;coolness, indifference;れいたん 連休;consecutive holidays;れんきゅう 連日;every day, prolonged;れんじつ 連中;colleagues, company, a lot;れんじゅう 連帯;solidarity;れんたい 連邦;commonwealth, federation of states;れんぽう 連盟;league, union, alliance;れんめい 老衰;senility, senile decay;ろうすい 朗読;reading aloud, recitation;ろうどく 浪費;waste, extravagance;ろうひ 労力;labour, effort, toil, trouble;ろうりょく 碌な;satisfactory, decent;ろくな 碌に;well, enough, sufficient;ろくに 露骨;1. frank, blunt, plain, outspoken, 2. conspicuous, open, 3. broad, suggestive;ろこつ 論議;discussion;ろんぎ 論理;logic;ろんり 和;sum, harmony, peace;わ 我がまま;selfishness, egoism, wilfulness, disobedience, whim;わがまま 枠;frame, slide;わく 惑星;planet;わくせい 技;art, technique;わざ 態と;on purpose;わざと 態々;expressly, specially, doing something especially rather than incidentally;わざわざ 煩わしい;troublesome, annoying, complicated;わずらわしい 渡り鳥;migratory bird, bird of passage;わたりどり 詫び;apology;わび 和風;Japanese style;わふう 和文;Japanese text, sentence in Japanese;わぶん 藁;straw (agriculture);わら 割合に;comparatively;わりあいに 割り当て;allotment, assignment, allocation, quota, rationing;わりあて 割り込む;to cut in, to thrust oneself into, to wedge oneself in, to muscle in on, to interrupt, to disturb;わりこむ 割り算;division (math);わりざん 割引き;discount, reduction, rebate, tenths discounted;わりびき 悪者;bad fellow, rascal, ruffian, scoundrel;わるもの ローマ字;romanization, Roman letters;ローマじ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Browse